The Last Survivor: The last battle against Unit
by Isaac C.B
Summary: Ha transcurrido un año desde la caída de Hyperdrive Unit. El miedo y la angustia siguen presentes en los corazones de todos aquellos que vivieron la catástrofe. Por otro lado, Walter continúa superando sus obstáculos que no le han permitido vivir una vida tranquila, pero un peligro que trajo su misma desgracia a su vida regresará. Presenta material del fic la Ciencia del Multiverso
1. El 'amigo' del cielo

**Construcción de los capítulos**

**"**Murmullos**"**

**/**_Pensamientos_**/**

**«**Acciones terceras**»**

**(**Acotaciones**)**

**Hey que tal chicos, estamos nuevamente con una nueva temporada de "The last" A diferencia de otros fics, está historia presenta algunas ideas de Resident Evil además de una pequeña colaboración de LV-115.**

**Como sabes habrán más detalles al final de capítulo… pero antes de comenzar, les dejaré un poco de información que pronto podrían observar en los capítulo, al igual que en la temporada anterior, no existen cambios importantes, ni nada a considerar. Solo recuerden que si no han leído Un Humano cambiante, The last Survivor o El Aprendiz de dragón, algunos temas podrían ser difíciles de comprender.**

**Armas cinética:**_Cualquier tipo de arma con la habilidad de disparar algún tipo de proyectil sólido, estas armas pueden ser: escopetas, cañones automáticos, ametralladoras, cañones e incluso algunas armas de corrosión. Estas armas requieren una línea de visión exacta y su velocidad es alta. Las armas cinéticas son absorbidas por todos los escudos de energía, pero hacen el doble de daño contra la defensa física. Los cañones disparan un proyectil de alto daño a una larga distancia. Estas armas se caracterizan por utilizar proyectiles como munición… y su precisión baja con la distancia._

**Explosivos: **_Este tipo de arma consistente en: lanzacohetes y morteros (Artillería) que pueden disparar municiones explosivas que causan un gran daño de área. Los lanzacohetes tienen una trayectoria plana, a diferencia de los morteros que mantiene una trayectoria arqueada. Los lanzacohetes y morteros tienen la capacidad de penetrar la armadura física_.

**Energía:**_Hay gran variedad de armas de energía como: pistolas de plasma, escopeta de energía, que están construidas para combate a corta distancia. Las ametralladoras de energía, cañones de rayos y cañones de plasma, están elaborados para combate de media distancia. Las pistolas de partículas son la excepción ya que su daño aumenta mientras más cerca se está del objetivo. Las armas láser son para combate a larga distancia._

_Las armas de energía son armas de visión que disparan rayos láser o rayos de plasma sobrecalentado a una alta velocidad. Tienen la capacidad de penetrar los escudos de energía._

**Escudo físico:** _Cualquier protección hecha __con alguna placa de metal, reduce considerablemente el daño de armas de energía, pero no la exime del daño. El escudo físico son penetrados con armas cinéticas o explosivas…_

**Escudo de energía incorporado: **_Se proyecta un campo de energía alrededor de un individuo protegiendo no solo al portador, sino a los aliados que están dentro del campo. Cuando se dispara armamento convencional, se puede observar un patrón azul eléctrico formado por hexágonos (similar a un panal) en la dirección del tirador. El escudo se regenera un 3% de su salud máxima cada tres segundos. Esta es una protección avanzada, creada por un reactor. Si el escudo es destruido este debe recargar al menos un 20% de su poder antes de activarse._

**Escudo de energía Aegis: **_Se proyecta poderoso campo de energía alrededor de algún individuo, en este se puede observar un patrón formado por hexágonos amarillos brillantes alrededor del portador, mediante un reactor mejorado. A diferencia del escudo de energía incorporado, este puede soportar el impacto de cualquier tipo de arma de energía, una vez destruido, necesita recargar solo un 10% de su poder para volver a activarse_

**Escudo invulnerable: **_Se proyecta un invulnerable campo de energía alrededor de algún individuo, se puede observar un patrón formado por hexágonos de color morado, ningún tipo de arma puede causar daño mientras el escudo se encuentre activo. Este escudo se desactiva cada cierto tiempo, ya que consume mucha energía del núcleo._

(Los escudos protegen un área alrededor de 35 metros desde donde se genera. Ningún escudo protege contra ataques frente a frente. El escudo bloquea los ataques y no a los enemigos que se acercan, estos puede entrar al escudo y causar daños)

**El misterio de la humanidad:**

Según la información del periodista del periódico de Manehattan, se ha hecho un importante descubrimiento sobre la antigua especie humana en las tierras baldías al sureste de Appleloosa que revela una posible teoría de nuestros ancestros. Los ciudadanos avistaron la importante caída de fragmentos de gran tamaño en los alrededores hace más de un año, hasta ahora no existen más detalles del descubrimiento y la información aún no ha sido revelada. Canterlot aún no ha brindado información

**Esto sucedió en la temporada anterior **

Walter es un humano común que por problemas terceros a él, se convirtió en la única persona viva en toda la nueva tierra… habitada por extrañas razas que en su pasado lucharon contra los humanos y provocaron su extinción. Todo esto ocurrió hace cerca de dos mil años, debido a interacciones divinas y extraños virus que existían en el pasado…

Walter nació en el año 2023 mucho antes de que todo esto ocurriera. A inicios del año 2024 cuando se fundó una nueva empresa farmacéutica en Francia, financiada por un desconocido magnate de la ciencia viral. La recién inaugurada empresa comenzó a investigar en el desarrollo para curas de enfermedades con un índice de mortalidad extremadamente alto. Pero debido al tipo de investigaciones de alto riesgo biológico, la compañía realizó una sustanciosa inversión para la construcción de un centro de investigación subterráneo, con el fin de evitar que la exploración de las curas causara alguna posible pandemia o que estás se salieran de control en los laboratorios.

Para el año 2025 se terminó el primer centro, siendo este el más grande de todos, con aproximadamente treinta niveles distribuidos de esta forma. Cuatro son laboratorios de alto riesgo (_Peligro biológico nivel 4_) Seis de estos laboratorios comunes. Cinco son usados para investigaciones de armamento tanto militar como de la misma empresa. Dos niveles son prisiones, tres son centros de ensamblaje. El resto son pisos de almacenamiento de los servidores.

En el año 2026 hubo un cambio de administración, la empresa ahora fue llamada Unit y a su vez siguió en el ámbito de las investigaciones en armamento viral, además se hicieron grandes inversiones en equipo militar y armas más sostificadas.

Con el paso de los meses la corporación Unit dejó de investigar las curas y se centró en el área tecnológica, luego de los grandes beneficios obtenidos por sus descubrimientos.

En el año 2027 se construyó una nueva tecnología, llamada motor genético, capaz de alterar los genes de cualquier especie, con el fin de obtener grandes beneficios tanto para la salud como en equipo militar más avanzado. Además la NASA envió al espacio lo que fue su último cohete con un satélite en su interior, pero estos no sabían que ese artefacto mantenía un oscuro secreto.

La población en general y debido a las tensione entre los países, Unit también construyó centros en otros lugares, así como, nuevos motores genéticos y para el año 2029 compró una empresa Militar privada llamada Tyger. Esta fue integrada en los nuevos centros y fue usada para mejorar en gran medida todos los equipos, los helicópteros fueron actualizados al igual que muchas otras tecnologías que fueron abandonadas (_Unit tenía el control de todo y todos, nadie podía usar sus artefactos_)

Para el año 2030, las investigaciones virales dieron un gran paso al haber encontrado un desconocido virus al que llamaron A-113, uno totalmente extraño y de un poder desconocido. Pero debido a rumores que lentamente salían a la población, la empresa mantuvo un perfil bajo por algún tiempo. Todos sus centros redujeron en un 60% el personal, pero se mantuvo todo el personal militar que ya excedían en un 100% a las fuerzas de (_Unit es una empresa fundada en Francia_)

Luego de cinco años manteniendo un perfil bajo para evitar la filtración de información, Unit libera en España el primer prototipo de un virus, pero este resulta incapaz de causar daño debido a su composición, por lo que rápidamente fue retirado, almacenado y eliminaron cualquier prueba de su existencia… con el fin de evitar alertar a la población.

Para el año 2036 se iniciaron nuevos proyectos, uno de esos llamados "New Life" debido a los grandes avances obtenidos por el motor, así como, una energía extraña, poderosa y estable… que comenzó a ser investigada, pero el costo de su producción era alto y violaba todas las leyes ambientales. Además se comenzaron a experimentar con animales, comúnmente con los cocodrilos, caballos, ponis, entre otros más.

Con el fin de mantener una transparencia a la población, el jefe de Unit brindó una conferencia bastante larga acerca de lo que ocurre en los centros, que supuestamente eran usados para investigaciones con el fin de encontrar curas a enfermedades mortales, ya que eso les daba la fachada perfecta para ocultar sus verdaderas intenciones de boca de las personas.

A finales del año 2040, Unit elaboró un poderoso núcleo de energía que es capaz de mantener con energía a una ciudad pequeña por al menos cinco días sin necesidad de una recarga. Así mismo, se hicieron grandes avances e inversiones en equipo balístico y de artillería, además, en personal de seguridad, pero esas celdas resultaron ser algo inestables una vez que se rompen.

A principios del año 2041 Unit liberó en uno de sus centros en Estados Unidos, la cepa S-E1 (_Unión del virus encontrado en Siberia y la unión del Antivirus A-113_) en Nevada… pero a los pocos días el desastre comenzó a desatarse. El virus comenzó a propagarse de una manera asombrosa y agresiva, en menos de dos semanas ya tenía a la mitad de los Estados Unidos infectada, lo que levantó gran alerta en la corporación por su propagación

En un mes el virus ya se encontraba en toda la tierra, inmediatamente Unit activó todos sus protocolos en estos casos, con el fin de erradicar lo que ellos mismos causaron. Lamentablemente la cepa resultó ser muy agresiva, matando en pocos meses a los afectados.

En un intento por contener la plaga, Unit lanzó un misil termonuclear de cinco megatones a Nevada, destruyendo por completo la ciudad… pero no rindió frutos.

Pocos días después fueron enviados gran cantidad de dosis de la cura a los lugares más afectados (_El virus A-113 repara cualquier daño en el organismo_) Pero nunca llegaron a sus destinos. Cuando Raúl Petricot director de Unit, era transportado a un centro más seguro, sufrió un motín y fue asesinado… para así ser sustituido por Allan Sanders… un egocéntrico director que quería tener el poder que le brindaba la corporación.

En el año 2042 las cosas empeoraron. Gran parte de los centros ocurrieron altercados con la nueva vida que fue integrada al motor, esta se volvió más difícil de controlar y eventualmente lograron escapar por la falta de seguridad en gran parte de los centros (_Debido a que estos se encuentran en la superficie_). Primitivos dragones (**Antecesor**: _Cocodrilos_) Pegasos y Unicornios (**Antecesor**: _Caballo común y Poni_) Griffos (**Antecesor**: _Desconocido_) Entre otros más.

Estos al salir a la superficie causaron un gran impacto en la energía de la tierra, liberando así la energía que Unit quería controlar tiempo atrás, pero que ya estaban usando. Esto desató un gran cambio geológico, geográfico y afectó el campo magnético de la tierra. En pocos meses, la población de la nueva vida, aumentó considerablemente, al punto de ser una amenaza para la humanidad.

En el año 2043, Unit inició la construcción del proyecto Destroyer, con el fin de luchar contra las razas de manera más efectiva, así como, diferentes proyectos como: Proyecto Luz Marina, Proyecto Géminis, Protocolo de eliminación, Proyecto Armageddon y proyecto fuego blanco.

En ese mismo año, la población humana había sido erradicada en un 75%. 10% eran sobrevivientes, 10% trabajaban en Unit, un 3% eran mantenidos prisioneros y un 2% eran inmunes pero nómadas.

Lamentablemente en los meses siguientes hubieron grandes guerras contras las razas, aumentado la tasa de muertes y alertando a los sobrevivientes, que lentamente cayeron en garras de dragones o Ponis. Hubieron grandes enfrentamientos entre Unit y su creación, así mismo, hubo una gran prohibición para evitar que personas salieran solas de los centros. Siempre se usaban grandes convoyes, pero aún así eran blancos fáciles para los dragones

Para el año 2044 Unit decidió abandonar a los supervivientes y se encerraron en sus centros, debido a que no lograron controlar a las razas, para así preparar el proyecto Armageddon. Mediante el uso de aquél satélite que habían lanzado años atrás..

Ese artefacto mantenía un secreto, Hyperdrive Unit es un arma satelital que lanza poderosos rayos de iones, al usar la energía del sol como fuente de poder, mediante dos tipos de disparo. Un disparo único y devastador o un disparo multiobjetivo que causa menor daño pero un mayor área de contacto

Con grandes derrotas en sus demás proyectos y al perder su última batalla aérea contra los dragones, los pocos sobrevivientes en los Centros de investigación, se dieron cuenta que las razas también tenían derecho a vivir, aún si eso significaba sacrificarse, por lo que decidieron abandonar sus intentos por erradicar a la nueva vida y enviaron un código de bloqueo comprimido a Hyperdrive Unit con el fin de apagar los servidores, pero este no logró enviarlo a los servidores centrales, pocos de estos centros permanecieron inactivos. Ya para el año 2049 solo existía una persona con vida...

Walter sobrevivió al virus por tres razones: Su padre logró robar una dosis del virus A-113, además la cepa viral S-E1 no logró matarlo y desarrolló una inmunidad. Este mantuvo una vida nómada para mantenerse alejado de la nueva vida que en ese tiempo era bastante agresiva hacia los humanos.

Con la energía liberada de las razas, Walter la absorbió sin alguna restricción, eso le causó grandes daños tanto a nivel físico, cognitivo y mental. Aún así este encontró grandes objetivos y aparatos a lo largo de su vida que le ayudaron a mantenerse vivo y saludable.

Sin saberlo debido a la magia en su cuerpo, transcurrieron cientos de años, el virus y la magia hicieron a Walter incapaz de morir y envejecer, al punto de hacer que perdiera la noción del tiempo, al punto que cuando dormía tenía horribles pesadillas.

Después de todo lo que sucedió, Walter tuvo un primer encuentro con la nueva vida en el Bosque Everfree. Este hiere a Starlight y a Rainbow Dash con una pistola y secuestra a Smolder para usarla de prisionera y así escapar. Lo que este no sabía que ya no eran los mismos que en el pasado.

Poco después huyó a la represa que sustentan a Ponyville, pero fue atrapado por los guardias y enviado a la prisión del castillo de la amistad, donde este se recupera lentamente.

Con algo de habilidad, logra huir de la cárcel y escapa con una herida en su pie del pueblo, pero se enfrenta a Ember en el bosque para poco después ambos ser atacados por una planta mutante que los hiere gravemente.

Los dos resultan heridos, aún así, Walter cura a la dragona y la saca del bosque, donde ella se recupera y ayuda al humano al llevarlo con Fluttershy, luego de haber sido rechazados en el hospital.

Celestia envía a Walter a la prisión en Canterlot mientras discuten lo que harán con él, pero allí este nuevamente vuelve a escapar con sus trucos y engaños, aún así, él junto con Ember y Spike tratan de evitar que este no escape, pero caen por la gran cascada y son arrastrados por el río hasta la jungla prohibida...

Hyperdrive Unit que continuaba flotando, lanza a la tierra otro de sus núcleos de energía dañados ( _Este estaba mal posicionado debido a las fallas de los controladores _) Este impacta y explota en las tierras malas y por accidente abre una sección de uno de los centros, así mismo, abre una brecha en la que la señal de telemetría puede ser captada. El satélite presentaba grandes daños y un evidente desgaste por todos los años.

Con algo de dificultad, Walter rescata a Ember y se encuentra con Spike, donde ambos desarrollan una fuerte amistad, algo perdidos por la jungla, estos escuchan y observan la explosión de la celda a varios kilómetros de distancia.

Al día siguiente estos encuentran el camino y se reúnen con un grupo de soldados que los custodian hasta Appleloosa. Al llegar, Luna y Celestia tienen una discusión, así mismo, Ember le aplica un hechizo a un collar y se lo entrega a Walter, este se lo coloca pero la escamada por accidente le aplicó un hechizo equivocado, haciendo que este sea un collar poliforme y no el requerido para ocultar la presencia del humano.

Luego de un doloroso proceso de cambio, Walter se transforma en un dragón elemental de fuego común de escamas doradas ( _Esto debido a que la magia de su cuerpo se adaptó a la presencia de los dragones y del miedo de Walter a encontrarse con uno en su pasado_). Él es obligado junto con las chicas y Ember a ir en una misión de exploración al lugar de la explosión… con el fin de recabar información

Por accidente, Ember y Walter caen al interior de un cráter, que resulta ser una entrada abierta a uno de los centros. Muy nervioso y asustado por estar en uno, el último humano transformado en dragón junto con la líder dragón, exploran el lugar en búsqueda de la salida. Mientras tanto, Twilight y algunas de las chicas que pueden volar, descienden al interior para poder rescatar a los que cayeron. Cabe resaltar que ése centro presenta un motor genético, lo que dificulta el uso de magia por parte de sus usuarios.

En medio de su intento por escapar, Walter sin saberlo enciende todo el sistema eléctrico del centro, reactivando todas sus funciones normales. El dragón dorado se reencuentra con las chicas en la sala del motor, donde Ember descubre una horrible verdad. Todos atacan al humano verbalmente y este por accidente es atrapado por la energía del motor… que lo lastima un poco al extraer toda su magia del cuerpo. ( _Eso libera la mente de Walter_ )

Con algo de dificultad y algunos descubrimientos desagradables, todos logran salir del centro y así mismo, regresan a Appleloosa, mientras Walter lo mantienen en el castillo de la amistad para que descanse. Cabe mencionar que el collar pierde su magia y el humano vuelve a su forma normal y no como dragón, pero éste conserva el collar al ocultarlo en su bolsillo

Cosas extrañas comienzan a ocurrir en todo el mundo a las pocas horas que las chicas ingresaron al centro. Hyperdrive Unit es activado por Celestia quien por accidente había roto la tableta de Walter en las tierras baldías debido a una pequeña pelea. Eso inicia el proceso de ensamblaje y tres cohetes que ya estaban en línea en los silos, son desplegados.

Ember se mantiene muy apagada a Walter, al igual que este. Nada malo ocurre por al menos dos días, hasta que en La Mane, la ciudad es destruida por completo por un poderoso rayo blanco que cayó directamente desde el cielo. El protocolo llamado Armageddon y Proyecto fuego blanco ya estaban operativos. Aún así el satélite es dañado por el disparo, debido a su gran fragilidad.

La magia en toda Equestria comienza a fallar debido a la interferencia del disparo, Walter comprende lo que sucede y alerta a Twilight, además de la misma Celestia que no confiaba mucho en el humano. Este les advierte que todos están en peligro, pero en ese instante son atacados por Chrysalis. Ella atrapa a todas las chicas pero el humano logra escapar. Con un improvisado plan Walter logra rescatar a las elementos y a la misma Ember… la cambiante huye del castillo luego de haber sido derrotada.

Sin poder usar magia, las chicas parten en medio de la noche junto con Walter y Ember para dirigirse hacia las tierras malas, ya que deben llegar lo más antes posible al centro y detener lo que está ocurriendo. Aún así, estos tienen un encuentro con la planta y tienen un enfrentamiento en el puente que lleva a las ruinas.

Walter con ayuda de Ember derrotan a la planta y descansan un tiempo en las ruinas, donde la dragona descubre que Walter la salvó en el pasado al haber tomado su huevo antes de que una explosión matara a sus hermanos, pero que luego abandonó al haber sido perseguido por Torch.

Luego de eso, todos retoman el viaje, ya en el desierto estos pueden ver perfectamente la luz azulada que irradia el satélite al preparar un disparo.

Al llegar al cráter del centro, estos nuevamente tienen un enfrentamiento con Chrysalis, ella logra atrapar a todos, pero la interferencia en la magia la afecta y pierde la fuerza y deja libre al humano, el cual, la derrota nuevamente y ella huye al interior de las tierras malas.

Debido al disturbio, el centro despliega una plataforma de defensa terrestre, asustando a todos… esta mediante un escáner detecta a todos, aún así con algo de explicación a la IA que monitores el centro, logran convencerla de dejarlos entrar y que las razas no representa un peligro más para sus operaciones.

Todos le realizan preguntas a la IA, la cual, sin ningún problema responde a las dudas, así mismo, realiza un monitoreo. Pero esto es algo que todos deben saber debido al virus S-E1 todo aquellos que fueron infectados, estos pueden procesar entre sí, debido a un error en el código que integraron al motor. Por lo que la IA llamada Rubí les explica esa situación.

Con el tiempo contado, estos llegan al controlador principal de Hyperdrive Unit y Walter se da cuenta que no puede abandonar el centro ya que el satélite presenta un daño importante y si deja la telemetría… este puede disparar contra las razas.

Las chicas incluyendo a Ember se niegan del sacrificio de Walter, aún así, este logra quedarse aún con el descontento en general. Celestia se despide, se disculpa y le agradeció al humano lo que hará, este le coloca en la pata a la Alicornio un reloj táctil de Unit para guiarla a la salida.

Las chicas junto con Celestia escapan del centro y se alejan lo más rápido posible, para así observar como tres rayos de iones caen en el centro. Dentro de este, debido al motor genético, el centro resiste el primer impacto, pero perfora la placa de protección integral de la máquina que comienza a liberar su magia almacenada. Walter como último recuerdo, se coloca el collar que Ember le regaló que este había guardado, para así ser cubierto por la energía de la explosión del motor, mezclado con la potencia de fuego del rayo de iones.

Hyperdrive Unit se desactiva y se lanza contra la atmósfera, para así ser destruida. Las chicas con la esperanza, encuentran al humano pero transformado en dragón debido al collar, pero este se bloqueó para proteger la vida… ya que está al borde de la muerte debido a toda la energía que experimentó.

Por varias semanas, fragmentos de Hyperdrive Unit cayeron a la tierra, mientras meses después Walter despierta en el hospital de Ponyville… aún así este logra escapar sin ser visto e intenta regresar al castillo de la amistad. Donde se encuentra con las chicas y las mismas princesas, además de Ember.

Celestia recompensa a Walter por su sacrificio, le entrega una casa cerca del bosque Everfree y le devuelve el reloj. Que por casualidad la IA del centro, descargó parte de su programación a este, pero no de manera completa.

Con esto Walter mantiene una vida tranquila, pero aún mantienen un temor por estar en grandes grupos de ponis. Después de seis meses de la caída de Hyperdrive, Walter es enviado a la dimensión 4 para luchar en la guerra de los diez mil mundos.

Su forma dragón recibe un entrenamiento especial por parte del guardián Neytirix y su gema es alterada por Argos. Luego de terminada la batalla en un bucle sin fin por más de mil años, él es regresado a su dimensión, donde actualmente continúa con su vida, donde aún continúa su pequeño romance con Ember.

¿Qué será lo que ocurrirá ahora con Walter?

**Isaac C.B Presenta**

**...**

**The last Survivor 2: La última batalla contra Unit**

**Capítulo 1: ¿El "**_**amigo**_**" del cielo?:**

**Un año más tarde luego de la caída de Hyperdrive**

**Complejo de ensamblaje de armamento pesado de Stark Heavy Series:**

A más de doscientos kilómetros de Ponyville, un humano se encuentra en las cercanías de una gran área de desarrollo en medio de un pastizal y cerca de un bosque de pinos, en esta área solo se observa grandes extensiones de hormigón en el terreno, hasta que a pocos metros se interna en un pequeño desnivel que desciende en la oscuridad del suelo hacía un túnel artificial… que es bloqueado por una inmensa puerta metálica que podría resistir un ataque nuclear directo.

El humano, viste una camisa camuflada, con un pantalón de mezclilla de color azul marino. En su espalda lleva una mochila de expedición, además tiene una cinta azul donde cuelga su M16 desde su cintura. Con unos zapatos gruesos pero perfectos para la situación. Este tiene una altura de 1.75m y tiene una gorra que cubre su cabeza y unos lentes de color negro que no permiten ver el color de sus ojos.

‹**Advertencia**: "Violación del perímetro de seguridad"›

— ¿Ruby que hay en este lugar? - Pregunté mientras observo el reloj en mi muñeca derecha.

— Este es uno de los diez complejos de desarrollo de la corporación Unit por parte del desarrollador de armamento pesado Stark. Centrada en la construcción, desarrollo e investigación de armas militares para la lucha contra las razas. Además aquí se elaboraban las partes para el proyecto "Destroyer" así como artillería y equipos aéreos. Según los registros, fue abandonada en el año 2041 ante la fuga en el centro genético de Francia. - Explica la inteligencia artificial

_Durante estos últimos meses me he mantenido alejado de Ponyville, me es muy incomodo mantener una relación social buena con ellos… es algo extraño y perturbador, claro que las chicas y los demás hacen lo posible para que no sea tan fuerte para mí… pero creo que sigo prefiriendo la vida nómada… como estuve esos cientos de años antes de lo que sucedió en el bosque Everfree. Solo me gusta hablar con Ember… ella me entiende muy bien_ y no sé la razón… ambos nos agradamos.

— ¿Hay algo de utilidad dentro de este lugar? Ya recibimos la advertencia de la IA y no quiero seguir aquí y menos si puedo morir… - Le pregunté al reloj

_Fue interesante cuando Celestia me devolvió el reloj que le había colocado minutos antes de que literalmente explotara… eso fue hace un año, al final resulta que Rubí, la inteligencia que controlaba el centro, descargó parte de su programación al reloj… como método para no ser destruida… eso me fue útil, pero sigue manteniendo sus protocolos de seguridad y secretismo al pertenecer a Unit._

— No puedo descargar los registros de elaboración. Necesito alguna conexión con telemetría o alguna señal digital para realizar esa acción, lo que actualmente es imposible - Le advierte la voz femenina.

— Y supongo que seguirás con la misma línea… - Cuestioné con un tono de voz neutral.

— Correcto… la destrucción de Hyperdrive Unit, causa una sobrealimentación en los dispositivos sincronizados, solo es cuestión de tiempo para que otros centros activos, inicien sus protocolos al perder la conexión con el satélite, los dispositivos como misiles crucero, Icbms y otras armas, pueden activarse - Explica el reloj, mientras Walter entra ya en terreno del centro

— Rubi, si no te diste cuenta… ha pasado un año desde que el satélite cayó y no ha sucedido nada malo, solo guíame hasta el interior de este lugar - Mencioné con algo de molestia

_Rubí no ha dejado de advertirme sobre un gran peligro de inestabilidad en la señal de todos los centros, no comprendo lo que quiere decir pero no lo veo como un peligro que deba preocuparme. Por ahora quiero centrarme en robar un Banshee, un helicóptero avanzado mejor que los del pasado… no se conducirlo pero según la información de los planos parece fácil… según lo que parece está hecho para que cualquiera lo pueda conducir_

— Pagarás muy caro por ignorar mis advertencias Walter Quesada, mi objetivo es ayudarte, no brindarte los pasos para convertirte en un ladrón de lo que yo debería proteger, estás solo esta vez… no te ayudaré - Menciona la IA, la cual, entra en un estado inactivo.

— ¡Bahh! haz lo que quieras, no necesito la ayuda de una estúpida voz positrónica que llevo en mi muñeca, recuerda que puedo dejarte aquí si yo así lo quiero - Exclamé con molestia, mientras de mi bolsillo derecho del pantalón, saco una pequeña linterna.

‹**Violación del perímetro**: Grado 1: Ingreso a terreno de Unit›

**Base de control central del proyecto "Destroyer" Ubicación desconocida:**

En medio de un gran valle de largos pastos verdes, con un pequeño río que serpentea a lo largo hasta desaparecer por el horizonte que desemboca en el sur del mar Luna… bajo ese lugar hermoso, se encuentra una peligrosa y extensa base de Unit… que esconde grandes secretos de todas las investigaciones para destruir a las especies con las más crueles armas que se desarrollaron… incluyeron algunas experimentales que jamás se han usado

**«Conexión a Hyperdrive no restablecida**: _Buscando algún servidor activo…_**»**

«**Servidor** "_Canterlot conectado_" **Error. **_Base de información no soportada..._**»**

«**Iniciando IA** "_Protocolo de control iniciado_" **/**_Protección de inactividad de misiles detenido_/ "Conexión establecida a "_Satélite Starttex V1.0.1 (Año 2047)_"»

**«Error**. Starttex es un satélite meteorológico, imposible utilizar sistemas para guiar misiles, solo ubicación disponible»

«**IA iniciada con éxito**: Iniciando proyecto "_Destroyer_" Según configuración predeterminada en la información de los archivos. Protocolo de inactividad de operaciones Hyperdrive **No detectado. **Se sobreentiende la iniciativa»

**«Iniciando Robot explorador: Strike V1.1** "Misión" Recabar información "_Centro de Investigación de Unidad Genética._" **Distancia**: 325 Km (_Sistema de transporte activado_) "IA mantendrá control de los sistemas con la conexión del satélite. **Detalles preliminares**: R.U.B.I se ha clasificado como un virus que debe ser eliminado al causar interferencia a Hyperdrive. Walter Quesada representa un peligro para las operaciones de Unit por participación en el ataque al motor genético»

«Abriendo compuerta de despliegue… protocolo de investigación iniciada»

En medio del campo un fuerte estruendo así como un fuerte temblor, asustan algunos animales, hasta que una grieta de gran tamaño hunde el suelo y de un momento a otro este se parte por la mitad en un área de al menos doce metros. Bloques de tierra caen hasta el interior y hacen sonar piezas de metal, hasta que una plataforma de ascenso iluminada con focos led de color blanco, así como una torreta en el medio sube hasta la superficie, cargando un robot de al menos seis metros de altura, hecho de acero reforzado pero pintado de café oscuro. Este porta un cohete de reacción en su espalda y dos armas en ambos brazos. Tiene dos piernas mecánicas con la capacidad de girar su cintura trescientos sesenta grados y un motor de salto. Su cabeza es algo alargada con un delicado y poderoso sensor infrarrojo como ojo principal. En su mano derecha porta un sistema de misiles guía de medio alcance y en su mano izquierda un cañón cinético clásico de cuarenta milímetros

**«Sistema**: en línea. **Energía del reactor**: 100%. **Estado de Armas**: Activas. **Software predictivo de combate instalado: **1.2.1»

«Verificando estado de armas. **Misiles**: Spirals _(600 metros)_ _En línea. _**Cañón cinético de 40mm**: 800m, _en línea_»

**«Verificación información de control de misión**: _Correcto»_

«Iniciando vuelo…»

Con un fuerte sonido silbante, en la parte inferior del cohete expulsa una intensa llama y levanta rápidamente al pequeño robot del suelo. Enseguida este toma una gran altitud. Ya a una distancia considerable da un giro hacia el este sudeste, en ruta hacia las tierras baldías cerca de Appleloosa.

**«Estado del motor**: Normal. **Tiempo de vuelo esperado:** 31 minutos»

«Todos los sistemas funcionan correctamente»

**Por otro lado en Ponyville: Treinta minutos más tarde**

Luego de haber transcurrido un año desde la caída del satélite, el pueblo ha regresado a una larga calma. La vida continúa su ruta normal, mientras cada uno de los habitantes del pequeño pueblo, busca la manera de sobrevivir y salir adelante en una mañana de sábado muy calurosa. Por otro lado, en el castillo de la amistad, solo se encuentra Twilight, junto con Spike y Starlight en la mesa del mapa, charlando tranquilamente mientras degustan una pequeña taza de té con algunas galletas.

— Que linda mañana… - Comenta Twilight, con un tono de voz relajada, mientras le da un pequeño sorbo a su taza que flota con su magia

— Así es, estos últimos meses han sido muy tranquilos y productivos… ya saben, aún con todo lo ocurrido desde que Walter llegó - Menciona Starlight, la cual, tranquilamente toma una galleta de la bandeja con su magia

— Opino lo mismo, aún con todo lo que ocurrió ¿Han hablado con Walter? - Pregunta Spike, con voz tranquila

— No… hace semanas que no hemos sabido nada de él, desde lo que ocurrió con nuestra pequeña fiesta aquel día… - Comenta Twilight, provocando que Starlight se atragante con su té

— "_Pensé que no hablaríamos de ese tema… habíamos quedado que eso no sucedió… jamás"_ \- Murmura la unicornio rosa, la cual, vuelve a darle un pequeño sorbo al té.

Con algo de torpeza una pegaso de pelaje gris y melena color amarilla crema, con el leve detalle que la pony no puede mantener su vista fija… ella porta unas alforjas con pocas cartas en su interior. Con algo de dificultad, la pegaso ingresa hasta llegar a la mesa del mapa

— Hola Derpy ¿Qué te trae hoy al castillo en este lindo día? - Pregunta Spike, con un tono de voz muy amable, mientras Starlight la saluda agitando su casco

— Oh ah… tengo correo para la Princesa Twilight… es una carta de la princesa Luna... - Aclara la pegaso gris, la cual, con ayuda de su boca, saca la carta de sus alforjas

Con su magia Twilight toma la carta, para acercarla a su rostro, no obstante, ella segundos después la deja sobre la mesa, con el fin de leerla más tarde…

— Muchas gracias Derpy, supongo que tienes el día muy ocupado ¿No? - Pregunta amablemente la Alicornio lila

— Bueno… últimamente los ponys han dejado de enviar cartas, de hecho esta era la única entrega de este día, es algo extraño porque comenzó cuando llegó Walter a Equestria - Menciona la pegaso, con un tono de voz tranquila

— ¡Oh! Si gustas tengo algunos muffins en el horno… los hice temprano para desayunar - Comenta Spike, el cual, le roba una sonrisa a la pegaso

— Me gusta muchos los muffins… claro si no es mucha molestia si me regalan uno… o un par - Responde Derpy, la cual, se sonroja levemente

— Claro que no, ven acompáñame a la cocina - Dice Spike, el cual, se levanta de su silla, mientras Derpy sigue al joven dragón de escamas moradas

Al momento en que Spike sale junto con Derpy del mapa cutie. Twilight toma la carta con su magia, la cual, tiene un sello de cera roja en forma de herradura… con una L en el medio, sin mucho esfuerzo la Alicornio abre el sobre y saca la carta

**"Querida princesa Twilight"**

Te saludo cordialmente, pero me temo que ignoro si estas son buenas o malas noticias. Hace aproximadamente media hora, el Sheriff de la ciudad de Appleloosa, explicó que escucharon un fuerte sonido en el cielo. Pobladores observaron una línea blanca surcar el cielo y dirigirse a las tierras baldías. Actualmente no hay personal en esa zona por lo que nadie corre peligro y no se trata de algún pony… desconozco si esto tiene algo que ver con Walter, ya que se desconoce su paradero en este momento, te mantendré al tanto de cualquier nueva información que llegue a mis cascos. **Attle**: Princesa Luna

— Esto es extraño… - Menciona Twilight, un poco preocupada, aunque la carta no dice de algún peligro

— ¿Sucede algo malo? - Pregunta Starlight, la cual, ya se terminó su té

— Bueno, no exactamente, aún están recabando información… -

De pronto un fuerte sonido silbante y fuerte proveniente del exterior del castillo alerta a Twilight al igual que a Starlight. Ambas ponis, enseguida se levantan de sus sillas y corren fuera del castillo muy alarmadas. Al momento de salir son recibidas por fuertes ráfagas de viento y observan un gran objeto volador de un metal color café.

El extraño objeto tiene una forma triangular, tiene un largo de siete metros y medio, además de un ancho de cinco metros, con una altura de seis metros. Tiene dos turbinas de hélice en los lados y una en su cola (_Es un dronne_). En su sección central es bastante grueso y resistente, con placas de acero reforzado y un sistema de armamento de diez misiles en sus lados. Sus alas son largas y aplanadas, mientras en medio se encuentra una cabina cubierta con vidrio balístico y dos entradas de aire cubiertas con rejillas de titanio. Además debajo de la turbina tiene una ametralladora giratoria de seis cañones. La puerta para entrar se encuentra muy cerca de la sección de cola y se asemeja más a un escorpión pero hecho de metal…

— ¿¡Qué es esa cosa!? - Exclama Starlight, mientras observa como el objeto aterriza en el campo a pocos pasos del castillo

— ¡No lo sé! Solo hay que tener cuidado - Advierte Twilight, la cual, escucha como los motores del objeto se apagan… y las fuertes ráfagas cesan

Luego de un par de minutos, sin bajar la guardia, Starlight y Twilight observan como la puerta trasera se abre y observa como sale un humano que carga una mochila y una M16 que cuelga en su espalda, esté con gran cuidado se quita sus lentes y se baja del artefacto. El rostro de ambas ponys se relajan al momento en que se dan cuenta que no corren peligro

(_Olvidé mencionar que solo las chicas han visto el color de los ojos de Walter… ya que siempre usa lentes oscuros y pocas veces se quita su gorra negra._)

— Bueno días chicas ¿Ya vieron mi nuevo y encantador juguete? - Pregunté, mientras camino hacia ambas ponys

— ¡¿Estas demente?! Esa cosa nos asustó, mira el tamaño de esa cosa - Bufa Twilight, con un tono de voz molesta

— Pensamos que algo malo pasaría… nos diste un buen susto y apenas son las nueve de la mañana - Se queja Starlight, un como más tranquila

— Claro que no, estuve varias semanas rastreando esto, es un banshee, un helicóptero avanzado que usábamos como medio de transporte aéreo… tiene varias sorpresas, lo mejor es que sus controles son muy fáciles de usar - Dije con una sonrisa tranquila

— Ugh… prefiero no saber nada de esas cosas, pero sería genial que me explicaras para que se usaban…- Aclara Twilight, la cual, da un profundo respiro

— Oh… de hecho - _Saco algunos planos_ \- Te traje esto… se muy bien que te gusta entender toda la tecnología humana, pero no puedo permitir que ustedes la usen… es muy peligrosa, por eso solo te entregaré estos planos… como única condición, solo no lo repliques ni intentes construirlo - Dije con calma, pero con un tono de voz seria

_Pude observar un pequeño brillo en los ojos de Twilight por mis palabras, a excepción de Starlight… ella con su expresión me dice que al parecer no podré quitarmela de encima por un tiempo, solo quiero no ser visto como un maldito ser sin sentimientos… es algo que no me agrada… tengo mi corazón y tal vez quiera recomenzar un poco._

— Bien… ahora que Twilight tiene algo que hacer ¿Walter ya desayunaste? - Le pregunta Starlight al humano

— La verdad no y por primera vez, aceptaré su oferta… solo no le agreguen cosas extrañas… no quiero que vuelva a pasar lo de la fiesta… eso fue bastante perturbador - Comenté con una expresión de asco… no quiero volver a imaginarme eso jamás

— - _Sonrojada_ \- Pensaba que no hablaríamos más de ese tema… jamás - Menciona la unicornio rosa, la cual, camina hacia el castillo

— No se tú, pero fue extraño… quisiera olvidarlo ¿Existe un hechizo para eso? - Dije con un tono de voz tranquila

— Déjame pensar en eso… pero por favor no me pidas que te haga ese hechizo - Responde Starlight, mientras Twilight camina pero sin dejar de ver los planos

Sin interacción alguna, la puerta del Banshee se cierra automáticamente, al igual que lentamente todas sus computadoras instaladas se suspenden para ahorrar energía… una compuerta se cierra para proteger los canales de los lanzamisiles, una vez que todo se apaga

**Centro de investigación genética: Badlands**

Alrededor del cráter donde explotó el centro, se encuentran grandes campamentos abandonados por las razas para sus investigaciones que llevan periódicamente… aunque actualmente no hay nadie en la zona al ser una mañana de sábado. El caliente y seco aire revuelcan un puñado de polvo en estas áridas tierras abandonadas.

Hasta que desde el cielo, con una precisión milimétrica, el robot aterriza exitosamente en su punto, mientras el cohete cae al fondo del cráter y explota sin causar daños...

«**Sistema**: En línea. **Analizando formas de vida: **Sin objetivo. **Misión: **Exploración y búsqueda»

Con un fuerte mecánico, los pistones del gran robot da sus primeros pasos, mientras deja una marca en forma de "H"como su huella. Una luz roja pasa sobre los objetos abandonados por la investigación de los ponys, hasta que la máquina comienza a analizarlos con su escáner y procesarlos

«**Centro 22**: No encontrado. No se detecta telemetría: Rubí no identificada»

«El Centro 22 se ha clasificado como destruido»

«**Progreso**: Walter ha sido clasificado como enemigo. No se ha detectado su cuerpo. Rastros de Hyperdrive encontrados: Fragmento K»

Sin dejar de caminar, la IA continúa explorando y analizando la información, hasta que el robot ingresa y pisa una carpa. Un puñado de hojas se esparcen por la arena mientras el viento arrastra el papel. Sin problemas el escáner analiza la hoja para identificar el texto escrito

«**Error…** idioma de texto no identificado, buscando en la base de datos»

«**Advertencia**, Se ha detectado rastros de una especies peligrosa»

«Unicornio, **Peligro**: Moderado. Dragón, **Peligro**: Extremo»

«**Error…** algunos rastros no pertenecen a alguna especie de la base de datos. Se han agregado algunas características nuevas a la información»

**«Velocidad**: 20km/h»

Sin detenerse, el robot continúa explorando la zona, hasta que un pequeño grupo de cuatro guardias ponys avistan la máquina por el fuerte movimiento en el lugar. Sin conocer el verdadero peligro, estos enseguida corren hasta quedar frente al Robot. Este se detiene mientras es amenazado con las lanzas...

— Alto ahí, no puedes estar aquí ¡Esto es una zona restringida, por órdenes de los líderes de las razas! - Exclama uno de los guardias, los cuatro son unicornios y cargan sus lanzas con su magia. El líder del grupo es un unicornio de pelaje blanco, con melena roja y viste una armadura de plata

«**Audio identificado**: procesando información, idioma nativo detectado: **Inglés antiguo (2019)**»

**«Analizando peligros**: Unicornio: Lanza de hierro. **Peligro**: Zero **(4) Usuario de energía**: Amenazada Moderada. Tres idénticos con las mismas características… **protección física detectada**: Armadura de plata, cobre, bronce y estaño» _«Generando texto de audio»_

— ¿Cual es la ubicación del humano conocido como Walter Quesada Mora? - Pregunta la máquina, con un tono de voz muy profunda y robótica

— ¿Se refiere al bípedo?... Ah estás muy lejos, se encuentra en Ponyville, pero podemos llevarte a ese lugar, pero primero tienes que acompañarnos para registrarte… además no sabemos cuales son tus motivos - Menciona el líder del grupo, el cual, baja su lanza, al no percibir algún peligro

**«Analizando información**: "_Ubicación desconocida_": Ponyville. Información inexistente en la base de datos. Ubicación desconocida para satélite Starttex. Se necesita más información»

— No es necesario... mencione una ruta de acceso terrestre o la distancia según la dirección - Aclara el Robot, el cual, es controlado directamente por la IA.

El líder del grupo, duda y se acerca a sus compañeros… ya que no saben muy bien las razones ni las intenciones de la extraña máquina, los guardias cometen el error de confiar en la máquina y lamentablemente el robot también escucha todo lo que necesitaba saber… por sus sostificado micrófono

«Información obtenida. Ponyville identificado **1543X -819Y** (_Información brindada por Starttex_) **Distancia actual**: 244km. **Tiempo de llegada**: 7 horas. No se necesita más información: Eliminar testigos»

— ¿¡Oye qué estás haciendo!? No hagas ningún movimiento, quédate ahí donde estás - Le Advierte el guardia, el cual, observa unos inusuales sonidos ascendentes, así mismo, la máquina comienza a retroceder

«**Fijando objetivos**: 4»

— ¡Cuidado! - Alerta uno de los cuatro guardias

Un fuerte estruendo asusta a los guardias, los cuales, se alejan rápidamente del robot, uno de estos muere instantáneamente por una de las balas del rifle… el disparo lo cruza de lado a lado, perforando su armadura y destrozando su corazón y pulmones... una muerte casi inevitable. Los guardias tiran sus lanzas contra la máquina, sin embargo, estas se rompen al contacto con el blindaje del robot, enseguida, los tres soldados se protegen con un escudo, mientras el artefacto dispara con su cañón pero las balas rebotan en el escudo mágico

**«Sistema de aceleración**: activo. Escudo de energía detectado. Ninguna arma efectiva: Continuar hasta destruir. 15 metros del objetivo»

— ¡Debemos hacer algo, nos matará si seguimos aquí adentro! - Exclama uno de los guardias, el cual, se comienza a agotarse por el ataque sin descanso

— ¡Mantengamos nuestra magia unida, así el escudo será más fuerte! - Grita el líder, el cual, porta una armadura de plata, mientras los demás una de bronce y estaño

Luego de disparar una ronda de setenta tiros, el robot se detiene por un momento. Los guardias creen que están a salvo y abren el escudo. Estos contraatacan con tres rápidos hechizos, los cuales, impactan directamente al robot, pero no le causa daño alguno. Desde su mano izquierda, una ronda de tres misiles es lanzado, el tambor que contiene solo tres misiles, este da un giro y vuelve a disparar otra ronda más, uno por cada guardia. Los ponys se encuentran confundidos y abrumados por el ataque y las desconocidas armas. Estos toman la decisión y se separan para mantener una mayor presión

«No se detecta daño. **Energía del núcleo**: 100%»

«**Recargando armas**. Cañón 10 segundos. **Misiles**: 15 segundos»

Dos de los guardias se protegen con un escudo para defenderse de los misiles a tiempo, pero el tercero que porta una armadura de cobre no tiene la misma suerte. Al momento de crear el escudo, un misil ingresa y explota en el interior de su escudo causando que el guardia sea incinerado dentro...

— ¡Sanders no! Maldición ¡Reckless ataca a esa cosa! - Exclama el líder del grupo, el cual, observa a sus dos soldados caídos

— ¡Estoy en eso señor! - Responde el soldado de armadura de estaño

Al momento en que el guardia baja su escudo para atacar, su cabeza explota al ser alcanzado por una de las balas… el líder del grupo observa un gran charco de sangre que comienza a cubrir la arena, donde ahora yace el cuerpo de su compañero en el suelo, mientras pedazos de sesos se esparcen. La horrible escena rompe la confianza del líder, el cual, continúa protegido dentro de su escudo, sus ojos dejan caer algunas lágrimas, con un mal sabor de boca al abandonar a sus compañeros, este desaparece con ayuda de un hechizo de teletransporte. Mientras el robot deja de disparar su munición.

«No se detecta enemigos cercanos. **Eliminados**: 3 de 4. **Precisión** 98%. Energía: 99.9%»

«Avanzando a nueva ubicación según información recabada»

**En las tierras de fuego:**

En los últimos meses, los dragones han desarrollado una comunidad más inclusiva en cuanto a su cultura e historia. Luego del descubrimiento del centro de investigación y la caída de Hyperdrive, junto a las menciones de la existencia de un nuevo humano… muchos escamados han mostrado un gran interés en saber más sobre su pasado. Por lo cual, la princesa Ember, en sus muchos viajes a Equestria, trajo mucha información para que cualquier dragón pueda tener acceso a ella.

Actualmente la princesa Ember tiene sus días extremadamente ocupados, pero este día en particular es la excepción, no ha recibido reportes de su pequeño y novato grupo de arqueólogos dragones que envió a Equestria.

Ahora Ember se encuentra en su trono en una pequeña montaña de superficie plana, mientras está acompañada por una dragona de escamas blancas. La dragona camina a cuatro patas y tiene espinas en forma de sierra de un color azul fuerte. Además de dos alas medianas con una coloración azulada en sus bordes, tiene una altura de 1.55 metros y la iris de sus ojos son de un color celeste cielo.

— Parece que hoy será un día tranquilo ¿No Rooth? - Le pregunta Ember a su consejera real

— Podría acostumbrarme a un día así princesa Ember, no es algo común - Menciona la dragona con un tono de voz muy respetuosa

— Creo que no es algo que suceda muy seguido… ¿Sabes si alguien de Equestria ha enviado alguna carta? - Pregunta Ember, la cual, vuelve a observar el cielo

— Mmm… ¿Tal vez una de un tal Walter?... Es algo curioso que todos los días me preguntes por el mismo sujeto… ¿Es algún dragón en especial? - Pregunta Rooth, con gran curiosidad

— No es un dragón en sí… claro que si el gusta puede serlo y si me refiero a él - Le responde Ember, sin mentirle a su consejera

— Eso es interesante… ¿Siente algo por él o bueno quién es? No hablas mucho de ese bueno… extraño ser - Menciona Rooth, la cual, quiere aconsejar un poco a su líder

— Es aquel humano, ya sabes el que por poco muere en las tierras baldías… es solo que bueno, hace tiempo que no hemos hablado y me gusta charlar con él… es algo divertido - Comenta Ember, mientras juega con su cetro

— Te refieres a Walter eh… me contaste que él sufrió un accidente y su vida ahora depende de un collar poliforme que tiene en su pecho, eso le permite ser dragón y humano a la vez, ahora entiendo tus razones ¿Por qué quiere hablar con él? - Pregunta la dragona de escamas blancas

— Es solo… que es muy diferente, es algo que no ves todo los días, además es divertido como dije anteriormente, algún día te lo presentaré - Responde Ember, con un tono de voz tranquila

Ambas dragonas se quedan en un profundo silencio, mientras tanto, piensan lo que hasta ahora han charlado. Para Ember es algo incomodo la conversación, aunque no tiene a nadie más para hablar más que con Rooth y Walter

— Sería un gusto conocerlo… pero con lo que me dices, siento que hay algo más profundo princesa Ember, si sabes a lo que me refiero - Aclara la dragona de escamas blancas

— Si piensas que el me gusta estás equivocada, solo somos amigos, además somos muy diferentes - Menciona la escamada celeste, aunque ella sabe que eso no es un problema

— Eso es verdad, aunque sean amigos, creo que tu quieres ser más que una simple amiga… princesa no es por ofenderla, pero pasaste con él cuatro meses y no has dejado de hablar de él desde que regresaste... - Dice Rooth, haciendo pensar a su líder

De pronto, el cetro de Ember vibra con fuerza, ella mediante un hechizo hace aparecer una carta y la toma con sus garras. El sobre presenta un símbolo draconiano de cera… lo que le indica que es su grupo de trabajo. Ella con cuidado abre el sobre y toma la carta para leerla

**Querida princesa Ember:**

Hace algunas horas que regresamos a las tierras baldías para continuar nuestra investigación… pero hemos hecho un terrible y desagradable descubrimiento. Tres guardias ponys estan… reventados... Uno de ellos tiene una perforación que atraviesa su pecho y sale por su lomo casi en su cola… otro está completamente quemado y el tercero… su cerebro está esparcido por el suelo. Desconocemos lo que sucedió y no hay indicios de ataques, únicamente hay unos cilindros de bronce y algunas marcas en el suelo con una forma extraña en la tierra. Lamentablemente el rastro se pierde a pocos metros por el suelo rocoso y no hay algún olor que podamos seguir, le enviaremos más información una vez que sepamos lo sucedido. **Attle** Bryce

— Rayos… creo que tendré que ir a Equestria después de todo - Comenta Ember, con un tono de voz preocupada

— ¿Es algo que involucra a ese humano? - Pregunta Rooth, la cual, ignora lo que dice la carta

— Aún no lo sé, pero debo ir inmediatamente, no es nada bueno… te dejo acargo Roth - Responde Ember, mientras abre sus alas y vuela con dirección a Equestria

— Tenga cuidado Princesa Ember… estaré al pendiente de tus cartas - Le Advierte la dragona de escamas blancas, la cual, observa a su líder alejarse

**Ponyville: Con Walter**

_Al final del pequeño susto que les hice pasar a Starlight y a Twilight… fue suficiente para que me invitaran a un breve desayuno. Claro que tuve que darles una explicación un poco larga… donde estuve, que hice y que fue lo que traje… durante mi ausencia, eso es lo más común que siempre me preguntan… nada más, algo simple podría decir_

— Entonces esa cosa… es una máquina que los humanos usaban para proteger otras máquinas voladoras mucho más grandes que la que tienes afuera - Pregunta Twilight, con un tono de voz sorprendida

— Así es, pero este es un modelo mucho más pequeño… existe otro más grande y con mejores armas - Dije con una gran sonrisa

— ¿No te parece peligroso que algún poni o otra especie robe todo lo que has estado sacando de los centros de investigación? - Le pregunta Starlight al humano, el cual, rasca su barbilla con su mano derecha

— Puede ser, pero eso es más que todo con las armas… cualquier otro artefacto, necesita un código de activación y difícilmente puedan usarlas otras especies - Dije con un tono de voz insegura

— Cualquier especie con la capacidad y la habilidad de comprender las funciones de los sistemas de Unit, puede tener el control total de todos los artefactos incluyendo las máquinas. Estás normalmente son controladas por inteligencias artificiales que buscan la salida más fácil y accesible aún problema… eso me incluye - Responde Rubí, tomando por sorpresa a las dos ponis

_Nadie más que Celestia y Ember sabían de la existencia de Rubí… pero al parecer ella sola quiso revelarse al mundo, a veces es un poco pesada y no es algo que pueda evitar… después de todo, se controla así misma_… y no quiero perderla, es algo útil

— Cierto… olvidé decirles que Rubí no explotó hace más de un año - Comenté tranquilamente, mientras me echo para atrás en la silla.

— Siento que nos ocultas demasiada información Walter… sabes que no somos enemigos ni mucho menos te vamos a encerrar, ya no somos los mismos ponis del pasado - Bufa Twilight, algo molesta con el humano

— No es algo que a mi me gusta… pero las cosas como son Twilight, no es fácil olvidar cientos de miles de años en un solo día - Aclaré con un tono de voz seria

_Con tranquilidad, Spike ingresa a la sala del mapa, cargando en su mano derecha un pergamino de papel celeste, el cual, tiene un sello de cera con una "C" en rojo. Ya se de quien es la carta, después de todo me han regalado una maldita casa… con todo costeado por lo que me resta de mi existencia ¡Eso está bien! Así no tendré que trabajar_

— Ah… Twilight, la Princesa Celestia envío esta carta y parece urgente… nunca había enviado una con un papel celeste - Comenta Spike, el cual, le entrega la carta a la Alicornio lila, la cual, la toma con su magia

**Querida princesa Twilight:**

Hace aproximadamente una hora, un grupo de dragones de la princesa Ember que nos cedió para las excavaciones en las tierras baldías hicieron un descubrimiento horrible. Tres de los cuatro guardias que patrullaban la zona, fueron brutalmente asesinados. El líder del grupo ya se encuentra dando su declaración… pero su estado de salud mental es muy preocupante. No se sabe nada del atacante ni la ruta en la que se dirige… ni mucho menos sabemos sus intenciones, te mantendré informada conforme sepa más información. **Postdata: **La princesa Ember ya se dirige a Canterlot… llegará posiblemente mañana, es un largo vuelo. Sin más que decir, se despide: Princesa Celestia.

— Esto se está complicando… encontraron a tres ponys muertos en el cráter de las tierras baldías… no se sabe que pudo haberlos matado - Menciona Twilight, llamando la atención del humano

— ¿Tienen alguna característica especial que muestre su muerte? - Pregunte con duda…

— No lo sé, Celestia casi no me ha dicho nada de lo que está sucediendo… pero creo que debemos ir al lugar para investigar - Responde la Alicornio lila, ahora con preocupación en su tono de voz

— Yo los puedo llevar en el Banshee, de hecho puedo llevar casi a la mitad del pueblo si así lo quisiera, no quiero ir con hechizos y estoy seguro que Ember vendrá a regañarme… - Dije un poco nervioso

— ¿Regañarte? Difícilmente hayas sido tú que matara a esos ponys… has estado aquí desde que eso sucedió… - Comenta Starlight, la cual, se levanta al igual que su amiga

— Eso sí… solo decía, venga vamos que es un viaje algo largo - Dije mientras corro hacia la salida

— ¡Oye espera, necesito preparar algunos suministro! - Le avisa Twilight, mientras hace aparecer muchos objetos en la mesa del mapa

— ¡Joder! Pero durarás muchos - Me quejé con molestia

_Bueno… Twilight tardó al menos media hora en preparar dos alforjas… una para ella y la otra para Starlight ¿A dónde iremos? Creo que no necesitamos tanto. Ayudé un poco a subir las cosas al Banshee, después de todo los ponys no pueden subir escaleras verticales. Ambas ponys suben con un hechizo de levitación… odio eso, quisiera yo poder hacerlo también… me sería muy útil._

_La puerta del Banshee es pequeña… pero puede cargar al menos diez toneladas de equipo o aproximadamente quinientos ponys si se abre la compuerta de carga… claro que la comida es otra cosa. Esto no usa combustible, si no utiliza la energía del sol, junto a cuatro poderosos núcleos de energía que alimenta tres motores de hélice. Todas las máquinas tienen la capacidad de crear proyectiles de manera infinita… lo único que la humanidad logró sacar provecho de la magia es copiar la munición de una manera infinita… pero solo para maquinas grandes_.

— Wow… esto es muy bonito y grande - Comenta Twilight, muy sorprendida por las paredes hechas de metal, así como, las señales pintadas y las luces…

— Y eso que es el más pequeño, lástima que no conseguí el grande - Dije mientras camino hacia la cabina de control

— Es interesante que los humanos crearan máquinas para suplir su necesidad de volar - Comenta Starlight, mientras ambas ponys siguen a Walter

— Bueno, es lo único que sabemos hacer… crear cosas que facilitan nuestra vida - Dije con voz tranquila… ahora estoy feliz por haber conseguido esta máquina

_No tardamos mucho en llegar a la cabina, una puerta de metal se abre automáticamente, mientras las dos chicas ponis se sorprenden por la gran cantidad de botones, pantallas y palancas que se encuentran en los paneles tanto del suelo como los superiores… Hay cuatro asientos, uno del capitán, otro del copiloto, el encargado de los medidores y el ingeniero de vuelo_

— ¿Sabes controlar cada uno de esos botones? - Pregunta Twilight, la cual, está un poco nerviosa se sienta en la silla del copiloto

— No todos, Rubí me ha estado explicando… solo sé lo necesario para poder usarlo - Respondí mientras me acomodo en el asiento del piloto

— Espero que no terminemos en un árbol… Walter - Comenta Starlight, un poco preocupada

— Eso pensé la primera vez que lo usé… - Mencioné sin mucha preocupación

_Presioné tres botones rojos en el panel superior… para iniciar los motores, pude ver temor en los ojos de ambas ponys al escuchar los motores activándose, mientras en una de las pantallas una línea de barras rojas aumentan, lentamente el resto de las computadoras se activan y muestran diferentes escalas como: Altura, temperatura del núcleo, estado integral del Banshee, estado de armas, potencia, velocidad del viento, fuerza de empuje, entre otros parámetros._

_Tomé el volante… este sigue siendo el mismo que el de un avión, si empujas el volante hacia adelante, el avión bajará, si lo jalas hacia ti, subirá… es algo complejo si no estás bien coordinado. Sin más subí toda la potencia de los tres motores a su máxima capacidad…_

«_Potencia de motores al máximo_. Todos los sistemas funcionan normalmente»

Lentamente el Banshee se despega del suelo al tener mucha más fuerza de empuje, a los pocos segundos la máquina toma una altura considerable, mientras Walter da un giro hacia el sureste, en ruta hacia las tierras baldías. Lentamente la velocidad de la máquina aumenta sin detenerse, mientras continúa subiendo, hasta que desaparece en el horizonte. Los habitantes de Ponyville no se asustan en lo más mínimo por el ruido… aunque a diferencia de los aviones y los antiguos helicópteros, los banshee tienen un supresor de ruido que puede inhabilitar el sonido del motor.

**Fuera de las dimensiones: Neytirix**

En un espacio totalmente blanco y vacío, se encuentra el guardián Neytirix, un dragón de escamas negras con rayas azules. El es un dragón cuadrúpedo, con espinas de un color azul marino y en forma de sierra, tiene alas de gran tamaño con un bordeado de un azul fuerte y una garra en la mitad de ellas, además tiene dos cuernos blancos en su cabeza tirados hacia atrás. En vez de portar su collar marino, ahora tiene una armadura dorada con un grabado hecho a mano del antiguo lenguaje divino. En el pecho de la armadura hay una gema azul profundo en forma de diamante. La armadura solamente protege su cuello, vientre, lomo, sus alas por ambos lados, cola, garras sin imposibilitar que las use y sus patas.

Con la disolución de los guardianes o parte de ellos, Neytirix decidió seguir protegiendo la dimensión cinco, pero actualmente su atención se encuentra en un extraño humano que no pertenece a la dimensión… e intenta cazarlo

— Mmm ¿Qué rayos planeas… extraño humano? - Murmura Neytirix, el cual, se mantiene vigilante a la silueta de un humano, pero no puede ver más allá debido a que no ha ingresado a la dimensión… él lo observa todo desde una orbe blanca que carga en sus garras, mientras flota en su habitación del Lobby.

_Mi deber como guardián es proteger la dimensión de cualquier ser que intente destruir la vida, no puedo simplemente aparecer y destruir al invasor sin haber causado nada…. al menos debe romper alguna de las reglas de convivencia, lo único que puedo hacer por ahora es seguirlo de lejos y ver que hace. El Dios dragón no se molestaría si sigo por precaución a ese humano dimensional… después de todo es mi deber_...

**Continuará**

¡Hey! Que tal, si ya llegaste hasta aquí, se acabó por ahora. De hecho solo dejo este mensaje para advertir una cosa… al ser el primer capítulo podría pasar por muchos cambios antes de ser el definitivo ¡Te pido algo de paciencia!

Si ves algún error, puedes dejar un MP y si les gustó el capítulo prueba a dejar algún comentario. Si tienes alguna duda, deja un MP.

**En el próximo capítulo: El loco de la mesa**

_Jamás pensé en ver a otro humano en toda mi vida, claro que es una lástima que no pertenezca a este lugar y ahora está siendo cazado por Neytirix… bueno que se puede decir de un chico que entra al castillo de Twilight en la madrugada y comienza a hacer cosas raras con la mesa… ¡Eso es estar demente… algo así como yo!_

**Versión: 3.0**

**Palabras**: _10717_


	2. El loco de la mesa

**Este capítulo presenta material del fic de LV-115. Si gustas saber más, puedes leer su fic llamado: **La ciencia del multiverso, donde podrás observar otra visión de lo ocurrido.

Recuerda que en mi perfil se encuentra un link, el cual, te permitirá leer información adicional. Esto contiene todo lo que ha ocurrido en cada uno de los fics, además incluye algunas que otras descripciones interesantes.

**Repercusiones:**

Los daños causados por la guerra de los diez mil mundos se pueden percibir en todas las seis dimensiones e incluso en sus barreras. Muchas situaciones que originalmente debieron suceder… no fueron posibles por Arkangelds, incluso para una joven guardiana, lo que ella debía disfrutar… es de otra. Las barreras han sido reestructuradas, al punto que pocos seres tienen la fuerza de romperlas…

**Capítulo 2: El loco de la mesa**

En Canterlot, la princesa Celestia se encuentra charlando con algunos de sus capitanes sobre lo sucedido en Appleloosa. Actualmente existe poca información y el guardia que sobrevivió al ataque… se encuentra demasiado afectado como para poder dar una declaración exacta… y correcta de lo ocurrido

— La princesa Twilight, junto a su alumna partieron a Appleloosa con el humano… en uno de sus extraños artefactos - Comenta un guardia de armadura dorada

— Mmm… me alegra que Walter esté con ellas, así el puede ayudarnos en lo que sea posible ¿Han obtenido más información de los dragones? - Pregunta Celestia, con unos lentes de lectura en sus ojos

— No… el grupo de dragones no nos han querido decir mucho, están en espera de la princesa Ember, pero sabemos que ella tardará alguna horas en poder llegar - Comenta Smally un guardián joven aún en entrenamiento

— Supongo que iremos a Ponyville… no tenemos otra opción, le avisaré a mi hermana, mientras tanto ustedes preparen mi carruaje - Le dice Celestia a sus guardias, quienes asisten con su cabeza

— Como lo ordene princesa, tendremos todo listo en treinta minutos - Le avisa el guardia, el cual, hace una reverencia y se retira

**Con Walter:**

_Estamos cruzando el bosque Everfree… a una velocidad constante de noventa kilómetro por hora. No quiero forzar las hélices ni mucho menos los núcleos de energía… ya que actualmente no tengo forma de reparar el Banshee. Twilight y Starlight han estado muy tranquilas y charlan entre ellas, mientras yo me mantengo vigilante de los instrumentos, además queremos ir en la dirección correcta… todavía sigo aprendiendo a conducir esta cosa y no sé aún lo que significa cada instrumento_

— Esta cosa es muy cómoda… incluso es más suave que un carruaje - Comenta Starlight, mientras Twilight asiste con su cabeza

— Eso es verdad… creo que nosotros no nos hemos preocupado por mejorar nuestro estilo de vida, supongo que ya tenemos todo lo que necesitamos… - Comenta Twilight, no muy preocupada por el momento

**«Computadora de asistencia Banshee V4: Advertencia**. Stalker detectado: 4 kilómetros»

_Vi la advertencia en la computadora del Banshee, pero no le di importancia. No tengo ni idea de lo que significa… así que simplemente bajé un poco más la velocidad, alrededor de unos sesenta kilómetros por hora. Escuché como lentamente los motores bajan a la velocidad que yo asigne… haciéndome sonreír, creo que puedo acostumbrarme a esta cosa_

— Pues… a veces es bueno darse un gusto - Dije mientras me siento para atrás en la silla.

— Walter, se ha detectado una telemetría desconocida. Intentaré realizar una conexión para obtener más información - Avisa Rubí, mientras las dos ponis escuchan en silencio

— Ah… vale, hazlo… Por cierto Twilight ¿No te han dicho más información sobre lo que sucedió en Appleloosa? - Le pregunté sin mucha preocupación

«**Advertencia:** Stalker a 3 Kilómetros»

— No… solamente sabemos que alguien los asesinó cruelmente… ¿Quién podría hacer algo así y huir? - Responde la Alicornio lila, algo molesta

— Eso no puede quedar impune… debemos capturar al asesino - Dice Starlight, mientras disfruta de su viaje

— Bueno… esperemos que sea un caso sencillo, será fácil saber cuando lleguemos, ya estamos saliendo del Bosque Everfree, eso es una buena noticia - Dije con voz tranquila

«**Advertencia**: Stalker 2 Kilómetros»

— En eso tienes razón… además con la ayuda de Ember en camino, la investigación será mucho más fácil y con tu experiencia si fue usada algún arma humana, capturaremos al criminal muy rápido - Menciona Twilight, con una gran sonrisa

— Sí… lo llevaremos a los cascos de la justicia - Comenta Starlight, haciendo reír al humano

— Maldición con ustedes… usan dichos humanos y los adaptan a su estilo… no me agrada pero es tierno - Dije con un tono de voz normal

— ¿Aún nos tienes miedo u odio? - Pregunta Twilight, con una ceja levantada

_La verdad… en estos últimos días, he logrado llevarme mejor con los ponis, los puedo tolerar y ya hablo mejor. No es algo sencillo pero ya superé mi fobia a ellos, pero me sigue agradando más los dragones… no lo digo por Ember, si no que estos podrían matarme casi instantáneamente, sin dolor ni sufrimiento, solo una muerte rápida_...

**«Advertencia: **Stalker 1 Km… **entrada en rango: **200 metros**)**

— Bueno… tal vez un poco - _Me coloco los lentes oscuros_ \- Pero yo sigo siendo mejor que ustedes - Expresé sin preocupación

— Walter, nos están fijando como un objeto principal, debes salir del rango - Advierte Rubí, alertando al humano quien ignoró la computadora

Walter se incorpora en su silla y detiene completamente los motores, pero es un error fatal, el robot en tierra, es capaz de disparar su rifle. A los pocos segundos las primeras balas impactan en las alas de la nave con un fuerte sonido… ambas ponis se asustan al ser atacadas por algo que desconocen

— ¡¿Qué diablos?! - Grité, girando con fuerza la palanca

«**Daño estructural:** 3%. Todos los sistemas funcionan correctamente»

— ¡Haz algo! Dices que esto es capaz de defenderse - Exclama Twilight, preparada para luchar

— ¡No me griten así! Solo no usen su magia aquí adentro - Les advertí, mientras golpeo dos botones rojos en el panel inferior

«**Fijando objetivo**: 1»

_Posicione el Banshee para poder ver que nos está atacando, pero no fue lo que esperaba, en la pantalla principal, las chicas y yo observamos un pequeño robot en el suelo… esto es algo que solo lo ví una vez y fue aterrador… ese recuerdo aún sigue vivo en mi mente… cuando vi uno un poco grande que mató un robot_

«**Stalker detectado**: Rifle cinético de 40 mm. Sistema de lanzamisiles Spirals. **Detalles**: Destruir IA Rubí.»

— … N no puede ser - Dije con temor

_Inmediatamente la computadora nos alerta de que estamos recibiendo mucho daño de los proyectiles, por lo que comencé a girar la palanca con más fuerza, a su vez, presioné un botón rojo ubicado en el mismo, para también defendernos un poco, no quiero morir de esta manera_

La ametralladora de seis cañones ubicada debajo de la cabina de control, comienza a girar lentamente… hasta que en unos pocos segundos esta alcanza una gran velocidad y comienza a disparar contra la máquina en el suelo. Para desventaja de Walter y las chicas, gran parte de los proyectiles apenas logran impactar al objetivo debido a la distancia...

«**Alerta**: Misiles lanzados»

Walter mueve la ametralladora para destruir los misiles, estos son encerrados en un cuadrado rojo en la computadora, hasta que explotan... no obstante dos de estos no son alcanzados y golpean una de las hélices del Banshee… la hélice derecha es envuelta en una bola de fuego...

— ¡Argh! Mierda - Exclamé con molestia, mientras espero que se recargue la ametralladora

«**Motor 2:** Dañado. **Resistencia estructural:** 24.73%. Advertencia se detecta fuego en la estructura. **Energía del núcleo**: 87%»

— ¡Haz algo! Nos pides que no usemos magia… pero algo nos está atacando - Expresa Twilight, muy alerta y algo asustada

— Estamos en rango de uno de los dispositivos del proyecto Destroyer. Walter y yo hemos sido clasificados como objetivo grado uno - Explica Rubí, mientras el medio humano, intenta evitar los proyectiles

«**Armas listas**»

Nuevamente Walter presiona el botón que tiene en la palanca, además con su mano libre presiona otros dos botones en el panel superior.

Fuera del Banshee, las rejillas que protegen los misiles, se abren, mientras dos de estos son disparados. Además ahora hay dos triángulos rojo en la pantalla que observa el humano.

(El _cuadrado es la ametralladora, al fijar un objetivo se vuelve rojo. Rojo significa objetivo centrado. El rombo son los sistemas de misiles)_

«**Objetivo fijado**: 1»

El robot con gran precisión, desiste en disparar contra el dronne, mientras todos sus sistemas se centran en destruir los dos misiles. Sin mucho problema, el calibre de los proyectiles, son suficientes para hacer explotar en el aire los misiles con unos cuantos disparos. La máquina sin problemas recibe algunas balas, pero son tan pocas… que el daño es casi nulo.

— ¡No puedo fijarlo bien! Es muy pequeño para centrarlo y fijarlo - Me quejé con molestia, mientras giro la palanca a la izquierda

«**Peligro**: Deteniendo motor 2. **Resistencia estructural:** 42%»

— Estamos listas para luchar… pero perderemos lo que empacamos - Menciona Starlight, mientras observa las pantallas

«**Stalker**: **Resistencia estructural**: 4%. Se ha detectado el intento de acceso por telemetría. Rubi identificada»

El Robot continúa disparando su rifle, mientras este lucha contra el Banshee de Walter… muy cerca del bosque Everfree. Nuevamente este lanza sus tres misiles, los cuales, dos de estos son destruidos por la ametralladora, no obstante, uno de estos logra nuevamente impactar en la hélice derecha… que ya está dañada.

Una explosión, seguida de otra mucho más grande destruye completamente el ala derecha, mientras Walter lucha por mantenerse en el aire, así mismo, evita que se vaya de lado y continúa disparando.

**«Motor 2 pedido: **Reforzando motores 1 y 3. **Resistencia estructural: 63.23%. **Alerta de resistencia**»**

— La resistencia estructural del Banshee está en estado crítico, si deseas dañar más al robot, debes acercarte al rango efectivo. La ametralladora mantiene un máximo de disparo de quinientos metros, con una dispersión del ochenta y siete porciento - Explica brevemente Rubí, con su voz robótica

— Twilight… Starlight, prepárense… dudo que pueda mantener esta cosa en el aire - Advertí… mientras mantengo con firmeza la palanca

«**Advertencia**: Sobrecarga en los núcleos de energía… temperatura: **143** grados y ascendiendo»

— Walter, estás realizando movimientos que fuerzan los núcleos de energía, debes detenerte o los romperás - Alerta Rubí, no obstante, eso ayuda a evitar algunos impactos

— Estamos listas… pero nuestra magia no funciona aquí adentro - Exclama Twilight, la cual, percibe la intensidad de la energía del núcleo

«**Resistencia estructural: **70%. **Sistema Zenit 2:** Dañado»

«Lanzamiento de misil detectado»

— Hasta aquí llegó esta cosa - Dije, mientras suelto la palanca y tomo mi mochila

Walter toma un casco de Twilight y otro de Starlight. Ambas observan como el medio humano es rodeado de un aura carmesí. Ninguna de las dos ponies pueden observar nítidamente a su amigo mientras pasa por su transformación, hasta que su alrededor explota en un mar de fuego… pero este simplemente es detenido por un campo de fuerza, debido a que el humano está pasando por un evento mágico

En el suelo… comienzan a caer los restos envueltos en llamas de la nave recién robada, mientras un dragón de un tamaño mediano cae al suelo sobre su espalda con fuerza. Este dragón tiene escamas de un color similar al dorado, con espinas verdes a casi negras en forma de sierra que van desde su cabeza, hasta el final de su cola… que termina en una punta similar aún tridente. Sus escamas que van desde su cuello hasta su bajo vientre son de un color verde negruzco, además tiene dos cuernos en su cabeza tirados hacia atrás, así mismo dos alas de gran tamaño con una garra en medio, sus fibras son de un color negro, mientras que la piel delgada que marca los huesos y articulaciones desus alas son de un dorado.

— Puta mierda… acababa de robar esa cosa - Expresé con molestia, mientras observo los fragmentos del Banshee caer al suelo…

— ¡Estás demente! Casi morimos en la explosión - Se queja Twilight con enojo

Ambas ponis salen debajo de las alas de Walter, hasta que son obligadas a protegerse por un escudo, al escuchar los proyectiles pasar cerca de ellos. El dragón avista al causante del problema, mientras este se recupera… luego de haber caído cerca de setecientos metros.

«**Peligro detectado**: Dragón Tipo fuego. Unicornio **(2)**»

— ¿¡Qué es esa cosa!? - Pregunta Starlight, mientras le ayuda a Twilight, bloquear los ataques con un escudo

— Unidad robótica Stalker, fue desarrollada por Unit en el año 2042 para la exploración contra la lucha de las razas. Utiliza dos slot ligeros de armas y un único núcleo de energía que le brinda una velocidad de cuarenta kilómetros por hora. Es sumamente peligroso luchar a una distancia media y es rápido por su material ligero - Explica Rubí con gran detalle… la cual, sigue en la garra derecha de Walter.

— No bajen el escudo… en algún momento tiene que recargar - Dije, mientras, me quito la mochila de la espalda, al menos resistió la transformación

_Siempre que me transformo en dragón, rompo mi ropa… eso es un negocio entre Rarity y yo, esta vez no tuve tiempo de quitarme mi bolso ni mucho menos a Rubí, pero al menos no se han dañado. Guarde a Rubí en la mochila, mientras Twilight y Starlight soportan las balas con su escudo… eso debe doler_

— - _Cansada_ \- Lo que sea que esté lanzando… comienza a agotar con el paso del tiempo - Avisa Starlight, mientras Walter… ya está listo

_Mi M16… debió caer en algún lugar de la zona junto con el Banshee, además, estoy seguro que ya muchos debieron haber escuchado tanto los disparos como la maldita explosión. Pronto la máquina se detiene y lanza tres misiles, estos sortean con facilidad alguno obstáculos y golpean el escudo con fuerza… hasta que percibí que del cañón principal, deja de despedir fuego..._

— ¡Twilight abre el escudo ahora! - Le dije, mientras extiendo mis alas

En sincronía, Twilight destruye el escudo, mientras Walter sale y comienza a volar lo más rápido posible para acercarse a la máquina, que se encuentra a poco más de setecientos metros. En seguida los sensores de alta tecnología detectan al dragón y este apunta y fija al escamado dorado… El medio humano escucha nuevamente los disparos, por lo que, se esfuerza más para intentar esquivarlos…

_Puedo escuchar los proyectiles, cruzar muy cerca de mí, pero a los pocos segundos recibí un impacto en mi ala derecha. Un fuerte e intenso dolor me aqueja… pero no es lo suficiente para desistir en continuar. Me dejé caer lo más rápido posible y al último momento antes de tocar el suelo extendí mis alas para planear y golpee la coraza del robot con mis patas traseras. Aún con eso, no fue suficiente para tirarlo al suelo… solamente lo moví algunos metros_

«**Daño estructural**: 43%. **Energía del núcleo**: 81%»

_Corrí alrededor de este para evitar que pueda fijarme con sus misiles, no obstante, recibí algunos disparos de su rifle en mi lomo y en una de mis patas… pero esta se queda sin munición a los pocos disparos. Aproveché la oportunidad y tomé el cañón del arma y comencé a forcejear con todas mis fuerzas… si puedo desprenderla sería genial._

— ¡Walter ten cuidado! - Alerta Twilight, mientras corre hacia el dragón junto con su alumna

_Extendí mi garra izquierda lo suficiente para alcanzar el lanzamisiles y con ayuda de mi garra que está en medio del ala, extraje con algo de esfuerzo el misil del dispositivo de sujeción. Un pequeño cilindro blanco… que es capaz de matar por una exposición intensa. Desprendí el módulo del explosivo y lo incrusté en la boquilla del rifle, inmediatamente extendí mis alas y aún con el dolor en una de ellas, di un salto para impulsarme con mis patas traseras y así poder alejarme lo mayor posible._

«**Fijando objetivos**: 3. No se detecta daños importantes»

Al momento de intentar disparar, el proyectil impacta en el misil que obstruye la salida. Las chicas junto con Walter, observan como el rifle explota en cientos de pesados. Uno de los slots ligeros es destruido y ahora solo quedan algunos cables que despiden chispas… y algo de aceite. Walter logra cubrirse, mientras ambas ponys toman la cabecilla de la batalla

«**Daño crítico. Resistencia estructural: **72%. Arma principal destruida»

— ¡Twilight, Starlight lancen hechizos al brazo izquierdo! - Les grité, mientras caigo al suelo…

— Muy bien ¡Lo haremos! - Grita Twilight, mientras su cuerno se rodea de magia, al igual que el de Starlight

_Ambas ponis comienzan a lanzar sus hechizos, estos impactan en la coraza del robot. Los primeros golpes no surten efecto. Dos misiles son lanzados contra ellas, aún así, ambas logran destruirlos antes de que se acerquen. Intento recuperarme de los proyectiles, estos fueron bastante intensos y sí dejaron una herida en mi piel_… aún si tengo escamas

«**Recargado misiles**: 10 segundos. **Rifle cinético:** Destruido. **Residencia estructural:** 78%»

— ¿Estás bien Walter? - Pregunta Twilight, sin dejar de lanzar sus hechizos…

— Sí… no se preocupen… ustedes sigan atacando - Respondí con calma, mientras me incorporo con algo de esfuerzo

_El robot lanza otra ronda de tres misiles, pero al igual que la vez anterior, Twilight junto con Starlight, los destruyen antes de que puedan herirlas. Pocos impactos después, el lanzamisiles explota en una bola de chispas y fuego. Ahora la máquina está completamente indefensa..._

«**Resistencia estructural**: 90%. Imposible defenderse ni contraatacar»

«Sobrecarga del núcleo iniciada»

«Conexión terminada con IA»

_Pude percibir un brillo dorado en el centro del robot… Twilight y Starlight también lo observan y ambas con su magia se protegen dentro de su escudo, poco después una explosión de al menos doscientos metros a la redonda, lanza arena y piedras a los alrededores en las cuatro direcciones, mientras una pequeña nube en forma de hongo lentamente se eleva por los cielos._

_No resulté herido por la explosión, ni las chicas por lo que puedo observar. Ya me encuentro mucho mejor… pero me había equivocado, las escamas de los dragones si pueden ser afectadas por las balas… yo siempre creí que era al revés. Ambas ponis llegan junto a mi a los pocos segundos…_

— ¿Estás bien… no te estás muriendo? - Pregunta Twilight, con un tono de voz preocupada

— No fue nada grave, solo el impacto de las balas… fue bastante fuerte - Dije con calma, mientras observo mi alrededor

— Es una lástima que no pudimos llegar a Appleloosa - Contesta Starlight, mucho más tranquila

— - _Cof - Cof_ \- Creo que eso no es necesario, supongo que por error descubrimos lo que sucedió en el centro… con esos guardias - Les dice con calma

— Oh, es verdad… buscaré un poco de evidencia en los restos que dejó la explosión, ustedes busquen nuestras cosas - Menciona Starlight, la cual, rápidamente corre hacia el pequeño cráter…

— ¿Te quedarás así? - Pregunta Twilight, la cual, mira pacíficamente al dragón dorado

_Podría regresar a mi forma humana ya mismo… pero la situación es algo incomoda. No consideré la posibilidad de una emboscada por uno de los proyectos de Unit y nunca empaque ropa extra. Lo que quiero decir que si vuelvo a ser un humano, me verían mi cosita y eso no sería agradable tanto para mi o como a las chicas o eso creo..._

— Buscaré sus cosas en los restos del banshee… tu apunta toda la información que puedas de lo que destruimos, solo ten cuidado - Le advertí con calma.

_Casi todo el día la pasamos en el límite del bosque Everfree, para recolectar evidencia y algunos restos para la investigación de Appleloosa… la verdad todo está muy claro. Cuando recibimos un poco de información extra por parte del Sheriff, inmediatamente todo coincidía perfectamente, más de lo que creí…_

_El Stalker fue desplegado horas atrás posiblemente por culpa mía, al haber robado el Banshee o simplemente es una simple coincidencia. Este fue visto cuando surcaba el cielo en Appleloosa en dirección suroeste, hasta llegar a donde debía estar el centro genético y eventualmente encontrar a Rubí sin ningún problema._

_Por error un grupo de guardias estaba patrullando la zona y tuvieron un enfrentamiento con algo que jamás observaron en sus vida… era inevitable. Dos de ellos murieron por balas y otro quemado por un misil dentro de su escudo ¿Esto es el comienzo de una pesadilla? No lo podría saber con exactitud… tal vez solo un evento aislado._

— Gracias por ayudarnos Walter, te dejaré descansar en tu hogar… cualquier otra consulta enviaremos un guardia si necesitamos tu ayuda - Explica una pegaso de pelaje rojo, la cual, hace una reverencia y se retira.

— No hay problema… "_Idiota_" - Murmuré mientras cierro la puerta con mi garra

_No he regresado a mi forma humana… aún las heridas me siguen doliendo y no se si eso podría afectarme de alguna forma. Caminé al interior de la casa, teniendo el cuidado de no rayar el piso con mis garras, además de golpear algún florero con mi cola… o con mis alas, es algo complicado estar así..._

— Mierda… debí probar alguna vez si podía estar así dentro de la casa - Bufé con molestia

_Cuarenta milímetros… contra la piel de un dragón, no se siente nada divertido. No te hiere profundamente pero si duele bastante, claro no es como para estar recibiendo disparos todos los días, al menos ya estoy en mi casa… financiada por Celestia, lo digo mucho ya que me hace sentir mejor. Con algo de cuidado fui a mi habitación._

_En si la casa es pequeña, tiene una sala de estar todo equipado (_Lo básico en la casa de un poni_) Una cocina y su comedor, un dormitorio principal con baño, además tiene una segunda planta donde existen otras dos habitaciones y un segundo baño. Oh, no olvidemos el sótano y el ático… dos de mis lugares favoritos_

_Abrí la puerta de mi habitación, esta mantiene un aspecto común a lo que yo hubiera hecho si nada de esto hubiera sucedido. La cama en la pared derecha junto a dos mesas de noche. Frente a mi la ventana que permite ver el bosque Everfree, a la izquierda la puerta que sería para el baño y junto a este un ropero grande… ignoro como construyeron todo esto tan rápido…_

_Caminé hacia mi cama… para al final acostarme en ella, claro que nunca fui dragón por tanto tiempo ¿Ocho horas ya? La batalla de los diez mil mundos tardó solo dos horas… sin cortar las cientos de miles de repeticiones que hizo Arkangelds. Neytirix es bueno para filtrar información, pero bueno, nos borraron la mente_

— Mierda… maldita ala, acomodate - Bufé con molestia, mientras intento encontrar una posición cómoda para descansar

— No creo que puedas encontrar una posición cómoda si lo haces como en tu forma básica - Responde Luna, asustando al dragón dorado, el cual, termina cayéndose de la cama… al enredarse con la frazada

— ¡Qué diablos! Tengo que poner un maldito escudo de energía para que tu y tu hermana no entren así a mi habitación - Exclamé agitado… incluso podría un asesino poni entrar así…

— No creo que sea necesario Walter, simplemente vine aquí para agradecerte por tu ayuda. Twilight amablemente nos contó todo lo que pasó en su lucha contra la extraña máquina… me sorprende que las hayas defendido aún si sientes temor por nosotros - Explica Luna, dejando al medio humano en silencio

— Sí… bueno ¿Estrés de la situación? - Me justifique, mientras me levanto del suelo.

_Maldición… rompí un poco mi frazada, quisiera ahora que Luna se fuera para dejar de hacer el ridículo, no puedo hacer mucho como dragón en mi casa, podría romper todo._

— Mmm… yo no creo que esa sea una respuesta, parece que estás aceptando tu destino, espero que esto no solo sea una coincidencia… te deseo una linda noche, además si quieres dormir con tu alter ego, solo acomodate como lo hacen los gatos… eso siempre funciona para los dragones… es divertido verlos cuando hacen cosas de gatos - Le comenta Luna, mientras desaparece por medio de un aura azulado

_Vi mi alrededor, para buscar si definitivamente Luna se fue… me dió un buen susto ya que nunca me esperé una visita de ella. Normalmente es la misma Celestia o pocas veces Cadences la que charla conmigo ¿Acaso creen que estoy loco? Esa última solamente viene como de psicóloga_

— Bueno... no pierdo nada por intentarlo - Expresé con frustración, mientras vuelvo a subir a la cama

_Hice lo que Luna me recomendó y pues… no está mal la verdad, es mucho más cómodo que aplastar sus alas contra tu espalda. En fin, simplemente me volví a levantar para ser rodeado por un aura carmesí… para así ser nuevamente humano_.

— Deberías intentarlo… - Dice una voz un tanto conocida

— Ahs… ¿Acaso tu grupito de dragones súper mágicos no tiene nada mejor que hacer, más que espiarme? - Contesté un poco molesto, mientras tomo una toalla verde del interior del ropero… para al menos cubrirme un poco

_Una fractura que irradia una luz de muchos colores se abre en mi cama y de ahí sale un dragón negro con rayas azules, pero estas están bajo una armadura dorada que tiene un delicado grabado del lenguaje divino antiguo. Esto me recuerda a una película donde una chica demoníaca sale de los televisores… no es lo mismo, pero tengo ese sentimiento_

— Parece que tuviste un mal día… siento gran agresividad en tu voz, no es algo distinto, pero tampoco nuevo de ver - Comenta Neytirix, mientras cierra la fractura con su garra

— Claro que sí… ahora los ponis no dejarán de pedirme ayuda, creo que no fue buena idea ayudar en esa investigación - Me quejé… confundiendo al guardián

— ¿Ese es el problema? Si intentas ser gracioso, no lo estás logrando. Ayudar a otros no tiene que causar alguna molestia… no creo que te guste que yo te visite cuando estoy enojado ¿O sí? - Explica el dragón negro, sin dejar de observar al medio humano

— Ah… - _Nervioso_ \- Y bueno… ¿Qué te trae por aquí? Hace meses que no te veía, pensaba que ya te habías retirado o algo así por el estilo - Le pregunté, cambiando de tema bruscamente

_Creo que debo tener cuidado en la forma en que hablo con Neytirix. No quisiera tenerlo como enemigo… se de lo que es capaz de hacer, tanto para defenderse como para proteger a otros_.

— Por el momento Shapira, Fire y yo estamos a cargo del linaje, pero Fire en este momento se encuentra disfrutando de sus vacaciones y Herot, ya no es nada con nosotros… además, en este momento hay algo curioso ocurriendo en el bosque, así que estoy vigilando a ver si no hace nada peligroso - Menciona el guardián, mientras observa la habitación del humano

— ¿Es algo que define mi futuro? - Le pregunté con una expresión seria

— No, por ahora… esté es un problema que yo puedo resolver solo con chasquear mi garra, pero solo estoy observando para ver que ocurre - Dice Neytirix, el cual, solamente está de paso

— Y… ¿Qué haces aquí… en mi casa? - Le pregunté con una mirada seria

— Solo te recomiendo que también uses tu forma dragón, si ambas las mantienes en un mismo nivel, te será más fácil conseguir una ventaja contra otras criaturas, además, te ayudaría bastante para adaptarte de los daños que recibes en tu alter ego. Ten en cuenta que tu forma dragón puede morir, al igual que tú. Si recibes una herida fatal como humano, no podrás revertir el daño al transformarte, al pasar a tu forma humana al ser dragón, el daño tampoco el daño puede revertirse - Explica el dragón negro, sorprendiendo al medio humano…

— Nunca lo había pensado, creo que comenzaré desde ahora - Le respondí… con una expresión tensa

— Adelante, te dejaré solo para que inicies, prueba a dormir una noche como un dragón… buena suerte Walter - Dice el guardián, mientras con su garra derecha, crea una abertura en el aire… para entrar sin problemas y luego esta se cierra, dejando solo al medio humano.

— Bueno… tiene razón, una vez no hará daño - Mencioné sin preocupación.

_Me transformé nuevamente en dragón, al menos ya no es tan doloroso como la primera vez, cuando Ember me dió el collar… ese día pasé con un fuerte dolor en todos mis huesos, músculos, tendones y articulaciones. Con cuidado me subí a la cama, para luego tomar la frazada, hice lo que Luna me dijo, dormir como un gato. A punta de prueba y error, me a recoste sobre mi vientre, en una especie de "C" mientras con mi cola, la rodeo a lo largo de mí. Poco después cerré mis ojos para dejarme caer en el mundo de los sueños._

**En la mañana: 8am**

_Abrí lentamente mis ojos… mientras me estiro con calma. Es algo confuso despertar en mi forma dragón, supongo que es algo que debo acostumbrarme, soy dos seres en uno y eso no está tan mal. Solo debo adaptarme al presente_

— Parece que hoy será un día tranquilo - Dije con calma, hasta que vi mi mochila en la puerta con una carta dorada encima.

_Me transformé en yo mismo… debo dejar de hacerlo tan seguido, al final estiré mis músculos. Salí de la cama, tomé una toalla, me coloqué los lentes y mi gorra negra, para así acercarme a la puerta, para tomar la carta._

"_Hey Walter, supe que tuviste un enfrentamiento con uno de los artefactos que crearon los humanos en su pasado y además que perdiste varias de tus cosas. Prácticamente no me costó nada en conseguirlo, pero te devuelvo el arma que siempre llevas contigo… es mejor que tu la portes y no otra especie que pueda matar o causar daño con ella_. **Attle**: Neytirix. Conocido como Rayitas.

_Vi mi M16 detrás de la mochila… no obstante, me sorprendí al ver a Ember entrar por la puerta, la cosa es que al estar en mi casa y como saben que al pasar por mi forma siempre quedo desnudo. ¡Verga!_

— ¡Diablos! Ember, avisa cuando llegues - Expresé muy apenado, mientras evito que ella pueda mirar demás al cubrirme con la toalla.

— Llevo tocando la puerta hace como media hora, además… la puerta trasera estaba abierta, no fue mi intención entrar sin tu permiso... - Comenta ella, sin mucha preocupación al observar al humano desnudo

— Ajá… debe ser muy normal de tu especie entrar en casas ajenas y verlos desnudos - Bufé con molestia, mientras retrocedo al armario

— ¿Quieres que te responda O prefieres verme? - Menciona Ember, lo que llama mi atención

— Ah… ¿Qué? - Dije con impresión, mientras me cubro con la puerta del mueble grande de madera

— Por si no te diste cuenta, estoy completamente desnuda… y no me ves actuando raro enfrente de ti, además las chicas también están desnudas o bueno excepto en eventos importantes o las princesas con sus accesorios, pero eso no cuenta… aquí nadie viste ropa más que tu - Aclara la dragona celeste, mientras observa fijamente al humano detrás de la puerta de manera

_Ahora que me doy cuenta, se me están agotando los zapatos… cada transformación rompe por completo mi ropa, si no quiero que eso pase… tendría que estar desnudo antes de que la magia de la gema en mi pecho se active, pero no lo haré desnudo… _

— Es diferente… en cierto punto, sé que todos ustedes están desnudos y todo eso, pero es algo complejo de explicar - Mencioné avergonzado, no es por nada, pero Ember es la única chica con la que me agrada conversar, excluyendo lo que pasó ayer con Twilight y Starlight

— Mmm ya, entonces yo debería sentirme incómoda por estar desnuda frente a ti ¿Además que es lo que piensas tanto, acaso te da miedo? - Dice la dragona, la cual, entra a la habitación

_Ember ya ha venido en varias ocasiones a mi casa, solo una de esas visitas ella se quedó. La pasamos genial y no lo digo porque haya sucedido algo entre ambos. Solo le estuve mostrando muchas de las armas de Unit que tengo escondidas en el sótano._

— No me da miedo… solo que es inmoral estar así o bueno, lo era cuando había una sociedad - Dije con tranquilidad, ya vestido con una camisa blanca y un pantalón de algodón tintado de negro.

— No lo discutiré, pero espero que algún día lo hagas… a nuestros ojos tú eres el raro por llevar ropa... - Comenta Ember, mientras ambos escuchamos el timbre de la puerta principal

— Claro que no lo haré, si quieres verme desnudo… será cuando esté en mi forma dragón - Le dije con un tono de voz neutral

— "_Me encantaría verlo_" - Murmura la dragona, hasta que nuevamente son interrumpidos por el timbre

— ¡Ya voy! "_Puta madre ¿Acaso se les va el tiempo o que mierda?"_ \- Murmuré mientras rápidamente ato los cordones de los zapatos

— Al fin… diez minutos esperando, pudiste habernos ahorrado ese tiempo si no te pones tantas cosas encima - Bufa Ember, la cual, sigue al humano

_Antes de salir, tomé la M16 que está detrás de la mochila y caminé rápidamente hacia la entrada principal, mientras Ember me sigue con tranquilidad. Al final llegamos a la puerta y sin más, la abrí lo que borra mi sonrisa de inmediato, mientras la dragona se asoma por mi lado derecho, sorprendiendo a ambos guardias._

— Walter… la princesa Celestia solicita que vayas inmediatamente al castillo de la amistad - Dice uno de los dos guardias, el cual, tiene una armadura de oro

— Ajá… dile a Celestia que tome una silla y que espere sentada. Hoy no puedo, tengo una visita algo especial - Dije sin ninguna expresión

— Lo lamento mucho, pero no podemos irnos sin usted. Hay una situación que merece tu intervención, las princesas le darán los detalles una vez que llegues con ellas - Comenta el compañero del guardia solar

— Ya dije… no puedo ir ¿Creen que pasó todo el día rascándome mis pelotas? - Dije un poco más frustrado

— Walter tranquilo… solo ve con ellos, yo puedo esperar aquí, no es como si tuviera algo importante que hacer /_La verdad es que sí/_ \- Le dice la dragona, la cual, interviene en la conversación

— - _Mira seriamente a la escamada_ \- ¿Es una broma? ¿Quieres que vaya con ellos? - Le pregunté con una ceja levantada

— Sí… de todos modos no ibas hacer nada, conozco lo que haces… además de Rubí... - Menciona Ember, la cual, señala el reloj que se encuentra en la mesa de la sala.

_Volví a ver a los guardias, estos simplemente escuchan en silencio en espera de que los acompañe… di un suspiro lleno de frustración, caminé a la mesa y tomé a Rubí. En pocos segundos la coloque en mi muñeca derecha para así regresar a la puerta_

— Tú también irás… - Le dije a Ember, mientras tomo su garra izquierda

— ¡¿Qué?! N no espera… - Se queja Ember, pero es muy tarde.

— Gracias por aceptar nuestra petición, los escoltaremos hasta el castillo de la amistad - Avisa uno de los guardias.

— Me debes una - Le dije a Ember con voz seria

_Cerré la puerta principal y antes de irme, inserte la llave y bloquee la puerta. Para así seguir a los guardias ¿Qué diablos querrá Celestia? ¿Esto tiene algo que ver con Neytirix? La verdad no veo una conexión que merezca la pena pensar._

**Algunos minutos más tarde:**

En el Castillo de la Amistad, se puede observar un gran despliegue de guardias solares así como una pequeña brigada del ejército, que se mantienen vigilantes por si ven algún ser peligroso

— Princesa ya regresaron los guardias que usted envió para traer al humano – Avisa un poni terrestre de armadura plateada con grabados de la antigua guardia nocturna

Un grupo de guardias observan como dos pegasos de armadura dorada custodian a la princesa Ember junto a Walter, hasta que llegan al castillo. Como siempre, el humano mantiene una expresión fría y casi sin sentimientos y lleva su M16 colgando sobre su cintura en la espalda

— ¡Princesa Ember! No esperaba verla el día de hoy – Menciona Celestia, la cual, se sorprende al ver a la líder de los dragones

— Bueno… estaba visitando a Walter, pero justamente los guardias llegaron "_No sabes lo que tuve que hacer para convencerlo de venir_" – Murmura la escamada celeste al final, un poco impaciente.

— ¿Qué es tan importante que necesitan molestar mi tiempo con Ember para venir aquí? – Pregunté, mientras me cruzo de brazos… la verdad me da igual

— Bueno, un extraño ser entró al castillo de Twilight en la madrugada y se encerró en el salón del mapa… hemos estado intentando sacarlo desde la mañana con todo lo que tenemos, pero parece que cuenta con una poderosa magia… no podemos acercarnos lo suficiente para detenerlo, además ha estado construyendo un misterioso artefacto y no sabemos si es un riesgo para el pueblo o el mundo – Explica la princesa Celestia con un tono de voz preocupante

— ¿Y para que me llaman a mí? No tengo magia para romper escudos – Advertí, con un tono de voz un poco molesta… no me agrada estar en medio de tantos ponis y menos cuando son soldados

— Esto no solo incumbe a los ponis Walter… si no a cualquier criatura de Equestria, a menos que no seas de este planeta… también te incumbe… lo entenderás cuando lo veas con tus propios ojos – Dice la Alicornio blanca, con un tono de voz neutral

— Bien… terminemos con esto de una vez… quiero irme a mi casa que tu pagaste... – Comenté sin paciencia, mientras Celestia rueda sus ojos

— "_No seas tan duro Walter_" - Murmura Twilight, la cual, está con todas sus amigas

_Lentamente todos ingresamos al castillo, mientras rápidamente avanzamos a la puerta del gran salón del mapa, pero esta extrañamente se encuentra abierta, mientras un unicornio de armadura dorada lanza un hechizo justamente en el centro del marco, pero este es refractado por un escudo hacia el techo del castillo_.

— ¿Han obtenido algún resultado? – Pregunta la princesa Celestia a sus guardias

— No su alteza, ni el encantamiento, hechizo o maldición más poderoso, logra romper el escudo... – Responde el unicornio, mientras realiza una reverencia

— ¡Uy que mal! No tengo nada que pueda ayudar, lo siento mucho… adiós... – Menciona Walter, pero es detenido por Ember al tomar su brazo

— Ni creas que te irás… - Bufa Ember… en señal de molestia, mientras evita que el humano se vaya

— Ya saben que si siguen atacando al escudo, este se hará más fuerte, así que dejen de intentar romperlo, eso ya me está molestando… es demasiado delicado como para que lo sigan atacando – Dice una voz que proviene del interior de la sala

— Mmmh ¿Quién dijo eso? – Se pregunta Walter, un poco más interesado por aquella inusual voz

— ¿Ahora a quien rayos trajeron para seguir molestándome? – Se queja Luis, el cual, aparece en frente de todos, mientras limpia una pieza llena de aceite con un trapo blanco, esto sorprende al humano… el cual, se queda paralizado al verlo por primera vez

_En la mesa de la amistad… o no se como la llaman, hay un joven… de hecho un maldito adolescente de entre catorce o dieciséis años. El tiene una polera de color verde y una camisa de un celeste más claro, además usa un pantalón de color negro. En su muñeca derecha usa una pulsera de un celeste un poco más intenso, con doce piezas cuadradas con extraños símbolos._

— ¡¿Otro humano?! – Expresé muy sorprendido… – "_Joder… creo que no me curaron bien el ojo en la guerra"_ – Agregué con preocupación

— ¿Qué no eres el último de todos ellos? – Pregunta la dragona celeste, mientras se cruza de garras

— Se supone que lo soy… - _ve a Luis_ \- ¿Quién rayos eres y cómo sobreviviste al letal virus? Y lo más importante ¿Por qué eres tan joven? – Le pregunté al desconocido, con un tono de voz agresiva

— Lo lamento, no tengo tiempo para explicar, tengo un Multiverso que salvar – Dice el joven humano, el cual, se agacha debajo de la mesa y coloca una extraña pieza, que tenía en sus manos

— Él ha estado diciendo eso desde que lo encontramos aquí, por eso te trajimos, después de todo es uno de tu especie y bueno, ahora hay dos, además sabemos que entró en la madrugada al castillo – Le dice la princesa Celestia al medio humano, el cual, no deja de mirar al joven

— Bueno, la verdad es que no pertenezco a este mundo, pero si soy completamente humano – Dice Luis, mientras coloca unos cables en la parte posterior de cada una de las sillas de las elemento

— Eso lo tengo muy claro, solo responde las malditas preguntas – Le advertí, mientras tomo de mi cintura una pistola y le apunto al desconocido

— ¿Piensas que una simple arma me amenazará si estoy detrás del campo de energía? Solo ten cuidado o puedes lastimar a algún poni con el proyectil si es reflectado por el escudo – Advierte el adolescente, el cual, ni se inmuta y continúa creando la extraña máquina

— Tienes la suerte que estás dentro de ese escudo, pero si sales, te puedo hacer cambiar de opinión completamente ¿Qué diablos construyes? – Pregunté, sin dejar de apuntar con la pistola, aún sabiendo que no lograré nada

— Lo único que estoy haciendo es un transporte para irme de aquí – Responde Luis, el cual, saca de su mochila otra pieza y la coloca en la parte inferior de la mesa de cristal

— ¿Un transporte? Eso ni siquiera es similar a un auto idiota o al menos aún Banshee – Mencioné con molestia

— ¿De qué rayos están hablando? – Se pregunta la dragona celeste, muy confundida

— ¿Si les respondo a todas sus preguntas, me podrían dejar trabajar tranquilo? – Pregunta Luis, mientras revisa su mochila

— ¿A qué te refieres con salvar el Multiverso? – Pregunta la Alicornio blanca con mucha seriedad en su rostro, la cual, interrumpe la conversación de Walter

— No creo que sepan a estas alturas que es una dimensión, pero les resumo de manera breve: El Multiverso es un conjunto de infinitos universos que pueden ser similares a este o diferentes en su totalidad, pueden tener diversas constantes y variables. Una constante, por ejemplo sería: Sí, Nightmare Moon fue desterrada al ser enviada a la luna en muchas realidades, pero una de esas variables podría haber sido que Celestia fuese desterrada a la luna. Todo esto puede ser igual o similar, pero nunca puede existir un mundo exactamente igual a otro – Explica el adolescente, el cual, luego de hablar saca una botella de su mochila con un líquido celeste brillante. Este se bebe el líquido en un solo trago, al final guarda la botella en su mochila.

— Eso quiere decir que tu vienes de otro… universo – Dice la Alicornio, la cual, interpreta lo que dijo el desconocido

— Sí, pero en cierta medida, yo no provengo de alguna de las infinitas Equestria que existen – Dice Luis, el cual, deja su mochila a un lado, para así revisar una caja con un panel de control en la parte superior. Este comienza a conectar los otros extremos de los cables que había colocado

— ¿Por qué construyes esta cosa en el castillo? – Le pregunté un poco más calmado, pero mantengo el arma lista

— Es simple, tengo que evitar que Neytirix me siga al mundo donde necesito ir … ahora que lo pienso, oye guardián si me estás escuchando, no trates de seguirme – Dice el joven, el cual, detiene lo que hacía y apunta al techo con su mano

— ¿Te escuche decir Neytirix? – Dije con sorpresa al escuchar ese nombre

— Si estamos hablando de un dragón cuadrúpedo negro con rayas de color azul, además que vigila y protege este universo, encargándose de quienes tratan de destruir esta dimensión antes de tiempo… pues sí me refiero a ese mismo – Menciona Luis, el cual, deja el panel y revisa nuevamente su mochila

— ¿Se están refiriendo al Dios dragón? – Pregunta la escamada celeste

— No Ember… ese es otro sujeto, luego te lo explico – Le dije a la dragona celeste

— Se me había olvidado que aquí los dragones idolatran a un ser divino que creó seis pequeños universos que incluye a este, pero no. Neytirix es solo un guardián que protege este universo en específico, pero sigue siendo un ser omnipresente al que adoran, claro que él no les presta mucha atención, ahora que lo pienso ¿Qué hace un dragón todopoderoso en estos momentos? – Se pregunta el joven, el cual, se distrajo con otra cosa

— ¡No te atrevas a insultar las creencias de los dragones! – Se molesta Ember por el comentario del desconocido

— Lo siento Princesa Ember, solo daba mi opinión de lo que su Dios todopoderoso hace, me disculpo por no haberla respetado – Se disculpa Luis, el cual, muestra completa honestidad y deja por un momento de revisar su mochila

— ¿Cómo es que conoces su nombre? – Le pregunté muy molesto

— Como ya dije, existen muchos e infinitos universos, ya te puedes dar una idea, pero no tengo mucho tiempo que digamos para explicarles todo con gran detalle – Dice el adolescente, el cual, saca de la mochila un cetro

El cetro tiene una semejanza al que porta Ember, solo que este es de un color anaranjado y en su parte inferior tiene una esfera dorada, en su parte superior tiene una gran gema azulada con extremos semejantes a unas garras que la sostienen. El joven lo gira un par de veces, para finalmente apuntar a la mesa, mientras a su vez lanza un rayo verde que activa el mapa de Equestria.

— ¿Cómo rayos hace eso? – Menciona la Alicornio blanca con voz preocupada

/**Energía restablecida**/

/**Fijando coordenadas**/ /_Dimensión encontrada_/

/**Estabilizando el cruce**/ – Dice una voz femenina robótica que altera solo a los guardias presentes...

— Lamento tener que irme de esta manera, pero tengo cosas que hacer – Dice Luis, mientras guarda el cetro y saca una escopeta de color blanco con algunas decoraciones en naranja

— Suficiente con el espectáculo de hoy – Dice la Princesa Celestia, la cual, lanza un potente hechizo que daña fuertemente el campo de fuerza, lo que alarma al joven

/**Advertencia**: _Sobrecarga de energía en el campo/_/ /_Distribuyendo a los dispositivos cercanos_/

/**Advertencia**: El cruce es inestable/ – Dice nuevamente la inteligencia artificial, mientras en el techo de la habitación comienza a abrirse un vórtice de un color morado, que está creciendo a cada minuto además, este despide algunos rayos de energía que comienza a dañar la estructura del castillo

— ¡¿Celestia qué demonios?! Acabas de sobrecargar el escudo, ahora esto si que va a destruir el universo – Advierte el joven, muy alarmado, mientras manipula los controles que instalo

— ¡Detén lo que estás haciendo! – Menciona el medio humano, mientras dispara dos veces contra el escudo, pero no logra hacer nada, las dos balas impactan en el suelo sin herir a nadie

— Estoy tratando de desactivarlo, si no lo hago, ya no existirá un Ponyville al que volver ¡Salgan de aquí ya! – Advierte Luis, mientras retira algunos cables de la parte inferior de la mesa desesperadamente

/**Advertencia**: Peligro de implosión masiva/ – Dice la voz femenina alarmando más al joven y a los demás

— Piensa Luis, se usó mucha energía para estabilizar el cruce, así que, si utilizo la mayoría de ella podré por lo menos reducir la potencia del cruce a un nivel que no dañe la barrera, la preguntas es ¿Cómo gasto la energía sobrante?... – Dice el adolescente quien encuentra la manera de cerrar el portal

— ¿Qué rayos estás haciendo? – Grita la Princesa Celestia

— Cumpliendo con el objetivo por el que construí esta cosa … GERONIMO! – Grita Luis, el cual, presiona un gran botón rojo con su mano izquierda mientras con la otra sostiene la extraña arma

Instantáneamente la habitación comienza a iluminarse de una luz blanca que aumenta su intensidad, hasta cegar por completo a todos los que se quedaron en la puerta del mapa. Mientras eso ocurre, en el exterior, el castillo comienza a brillar con gran intensidad, hasta que un rayo de múltiples colores es lanzado hacia el cielo, sorprendiendo a todos los habitantes del pueblo que miran paralizados lo que está sucediendo. Poco tiempo después este se desvanece al igual que ese misterioso adolescente…

— ¡Qué hijo de puta! Creo que usó un cruce de los guardianes - Expresé con enojo, mientras lanzo al suelo mi pistola.

— Unit mantiene algunas armas que tienen la capacidad de perforar escudos de energía - Comenta Rubí, pero ya no es útil.

— Ah, mira quien se atreve hablar ahora… eso lo sé, pero no sabía que las necesitaría ahora mismo - Dije con gran molestia

— Yo no estaría preocupado por él - Expresa una voz un poco profunda… detrás de todos

_Rápidamente Celestia, Ember, Luna, junto con las chicas y yo miramos detrás de nosotros. En el pasillo está Neytirix, mientras en una de sus garras mantiene una esfera de energía, que irradia una luz de todo tipo de colores. La presencia del guardián altera a los soldados, ya que nunca vieron llegar al escamado..._

— ¿Qué haces aquí? - Le pregunté con gran sorpresa

— ¿Acaso tu lo conoces Walter? - Pregunta Ember, mientras el resto de los guardias apuntan con sus lanzas al desconocido dragón

— Algo así… es una historia algo compleja que no tenemos tiempo de hablar - Dije con un tono de voz incómoda

— ¿Cómo es que entraste al castillo y que es lo que estás haciendo? - Le pregunta Celestia, la cual, está lista para luchar

— En este momento, solo les salvé la vida… esta cosa en mi garra, es la energía que le disparaste al escudo del visitante, si hubieras continuado lanzando hechizos, posiblemente el castillo habría explotado… con todos adentro - Explica Neytirix, mientras hace desaparecer la orbe de energía con su magia

— Excelente… los escudos se sobrecargan y se transforman en bombas - Bufé con molestia…

— ¿Entonces tu eres el guardián que mencionó el otro humano? - Le pregunta Ember a Neytirix…

_Lo sucedido en la guerra de los diez mil mundos no puede ser recordado… o esa era la intención. Neytirix fue quien me explicó todo lo que sucedió, esa es una de las razones de que yo pueda recordar su nombre. No es así para los demás, simplemente ellos tendrán una especie de deja-vu al ver al guardián… como si ya lo conocieran_.

— Exactamente, no es nadie peligroso para la dimensión, pero de cualquier caso, si algo le sucede a esta dimensión, me veré obligado a actuar, ustedes solo continúen con lo que estaban haciendo - Explica el dragón rayado, mientras éste camina al interior de la sala del mapa e ignora las lanzas

— Oye que diablos ¿Necesito preocuparme? - Le dije mientras sigo al guardián con prisa

— Esperen… no pueden entrar al mapa, es una zona restringida - Advierte los guardias, aún así, el resto de las chicas junto con las princesas siguen al humano y al ser del linaje.

La mesa del mapa se encuentra intacta, mientras tranquilamente el dragón se detiene hasta estar frente a este. Walter y el resto observan lo que su guardián hace… sin conocer exactamente sus intenciones.

— ¿Qué haces Neytirix? - Le dije con voz nerviosa

— Lo mismo que hizo el chico… solo te diré una cosa Walter, las cosas podrían cambiar más pronto de lo crees y no es algo que el linaje pueda ayudarte… - Advierte Neytirix, mientras es rodeado por una luz blanca

_De la misma forma que el otro humano se fue, Neytirix es rodeado por un aura blanca, evitando que podamos verlo por su intenso brillo, poco después un rayo de muchos colores es lanzado al cielo. Los habitantes de Ponyville pueden observar el vórtice en el firmamento, mientras éste lentamente se cierra, poco después todo regresa a la normalidad, como si nada hubiera pasado_

— ¿Eso fue una advertencia o una premonición? - Comenta Rarity, igual de sorprendida que las demás

— Creo que se refiere a lo que sucedió ayer y el artefacto humano - Agrega Luna, la cual, piensa con detenimiento

— Esto es una mierda, viene un maldito loco y literalmente se construyó un búnker aquí en sus narices y nadie pudo romper el hijueputa escudo - Dije con gran frustración

— También nos sorprendió la resistencia de ese escudo, pero nuestra magia es limitada… pensábamos que podrías ayudarnos - Explica Celestia, con un tono de voz más tranquila pero perturbada por el vocabulario de Walter

— Bien… ahora siempre llevaré un arma que pueda destruir escudos, solo debo saber cuál es efectiva - Mencioné con una expresión seria

— Solo cuida tu vocabulario aquí… mi castillo no es uno de esos bares de la zona roja de Canterlot - Se queja Twilight con gran molestia

**Complejo Espacial de Designación Geográfica del "Proyecto Destroyer"**

Programa lanzado en: 2030 por el desarrollo de Hyperdrive Unit y satélite Recon.

En el espacio, a poco más de quinientos mil kilómetros del planeta, un gran satélite de un tamaño considerable con una forma circular o parecida a una dona, se prepara para lanzar varios objetos a la tierra. Con cuatro cohetes grandes en su plataforma, está lentamente gira sobre sí misma, en espera de la posición perfecta. Este es un satélite no tripulado autosustentable, cuenta con la capacidad de repararse, además tiene integrado dos poderosos generadores de escudo. Esta estación utiliza la energía del sol y ha estado a flote por milenios y no tiene daños visibles como el resto.

«Iniciando despliegue de baliza: IA del proyecto Destroyer ha solicitado la preparación: Robot Tipo Tyger preparado»

«En espera de sincronización para lanzamiento. **Detalles**: Stalker fue destruido. **Zona objetivo**: 1543X -819Y»

«**Hyperdrive Unit**: Operaciones fuera de línea»

«6 Horas para el lanzamiento»

«**Error**: Débil intensidad en la señal de comunicaciones»

**Continuará:**

Hey, lamento decirte que has llegado al final de este capítulo. Si deseas leer más, puedes apoyar la historia con un comentario. Claro si tienes alguna duda puedes enviarme un MP al igual que si observar un error. ¡Es fácil!

También puedes leer la visión del personaje Luis, escrita en el fic de La ciencia del Multiverso, capítulo 4.

**Próximo capítulo: Caos múltiple**

Con la advertencia de Neytirix, muchas cosas han estado ocurriendo a espaldas de nosotros ¿Esto tiene que ver con el robot o el linaje? Hay una evidente tensión en la población y no se que está ocurriendo con exactitud… Es extraño que a estas alturas no sepa ya lo que sucede.

**Versión** 2.2.1

**Palabras: **9182


	3. Caos múltiple

**Protocolos:**

Son líneas de código en la que las IA interpretan la información de los archivos desarrollados por Unit, gran parte de estos son códigos cerrados y necesitan el código maestro para poder realizarse cambios.

En este caso el proyecto destroyer, mantiene un protocolo en la que se indica exterminar las siguientes razas afectadas por el virus: Ponys (_Todas las especies_) Dragones y Grifos… sin importar el costo, por lo que las inteligencias artificiales harán lo posible para cumplir la orden.

**Capítulo 3: Caos múltiple.**

_Lo sucedido con aquel extraño humano en el castillo de Twilight, es bastante confuso, tanto por la aparición de Neytirix y su advertencia. Con lo que pasó, todas las chicas junto a las princesas mantiene una idea escéptica, pero creo que eso es un problema que el linaje debe encargarse._

_Por ahora regresé con Ember a mi casa, mientras exploro los detalles de un arma nueva que quiero llevar pero en mi sótano. Me molestó bastante que ese humano se burlara de todos nosotros solo por tener un maldito escudo, ya veremos cuando regrese si dirá lo mismo…_

_El sótano es una habitación extensa, construida en su mayor parte de bloques de piedra sólida y un suelo elaborado con ladrillos grises. Hay una platina de hierro en el techo, que protege el piso superior de la casa, además, creo que Celestia pensó que lo usaría para tener y probar mis armas… ya que hay gran espacio y varios objetivos bastante sólidos._

— ¿Entonces los humanos crearon armas capaz de perforar escudos mágicos? - Pregunta Ember, mientras observa a Walter frente aún armario lleno de armas

— No exactamente, si son armas que perforan escudos… creo que Rubí lo puede explicar mejor - Dije con calma

— La elaboración de armas especializadas que mantienen la capacidad para ignorar los escudos, son un simple efecto de retroalimentación. Ya que existen tres categorías: Cinéticas, de energía y explosivas.

Las armas de energía pueden disparar plasma sobrecalentado o rayos de electricidad. Los escudos son campos de energía alrededor de algún objeto o individuos. Ellos no pueden detener esos ataques debido a su efecto de retroalimentación - Explica Rubí, en la muñeca derecha de Walter.

— Eso es… peligroso ¿Cuántas armas tienes de ese tipo? - Pregunta Ember, con una mirada preocupada

_Esa respuesta es fácil de decir, la mayoría de armas que he robado de los centros, son de tipo cinético y solo tengo un arma de energía que había encontrado por pura casualidad hace unos días. Lamentablemente la que llevé a la guerra, un rifle de iones, lo perdí… o simplemente fue destruido cuando todo eso terminó_

— Solo tengo esta… ¿Quieres probar con un escudo? - Le dije con voz ansiosa

_Del mueble de armas, tomé una que solo puedo mantener sujeta con las dos manos, este es un arma mediana, con un armazón de color gris, en el medio de estas, hay tres niveladores de energía de un color naranja y en su parte trasera hay una burbuja de vidrio anaranjada con una rejilla de aire. En su canal de disparo hay un dispositivo para fijar junto a dos cables y dos piezas para mantener el peso equilibrado._

— Bien… crearé el escudo, pero no me hieras - Advierte Ember, la cual, camina hasta el fondo del sótano, para luego ser rodeada de un escudo rosa translúcido

— Claro que no… pero pesa un poco esta cosa - Dije mientras intento encontrar una posición cómoda

_Apunté mucho más arriba del escudo, además Ember se arrodilla para evitar ser herida por si fallo el disparo. Al momento de encender el arma, esta genera un poco de ruido, pero lentamente disminuye hasta prácticamente no poder escucharse nada. En la punta del canal de disparo, se puede observar que aquellos dos cables ahora están al rojo vivo_… mientras despide algo de calor

— No te levantes, solo haré una carga - Dije algo nervioso

— Cállate y hazlo rápido ¿No sé por qué hago este tipo de cosas estúpidas contigo? - Bufa Ember con gran molestia

_Al presionar uno de los niveladores, fui lanzado hacia atrás con gran fuerza… haciéndome caer al suelo junto con el arma encima. Aún así pude ver un proyectil de color naranja en forma de gota dirigirse velozmente contra el escudo. Al contacto este simplemente lo cruza y golpea la pared de piedra, sin causar ningún daño. Ember se levanta muy nerviosa y mira el rastro de calor que dejó el plasmoide._

— Jajaja ¡Eso es! - Grité mientras muevo aún lado el arma, para así levantarme

— Es simplemente increíble… el escudo no funcionó - Aclara la dragona, mientras hace desaparecer el escudo con su cetro

— Es genial… pero me pregunto si habrá una forma de protegerse de los plasmoides - Dije mientras mi sonrisa se borra, así mismo, Ember se acerca hacia mí.

— Existen tres formas que Unit desarrolló. El escudo Aegis tiene un inversor de energía que le brinda la capacidad de resistir los impactos de cualquier arma, pero puede ser destruido con el tiempo. El escudo invulnerable no puede ser destruido de ninguna forma, también la utilización de protección física reduce el daño de las armas de plasma, pero no evita que pueda dañarlos - Explica Rubí con gran detalle

— ¿Qué significa escudo Aegis? - Pregunta Ember, muy confundida por la explicación tan confusa.

— Haré una explicación general. Unit desarrolló un motor magnético que brinda una protección de energía alrededor de un área de quince a treinta metros. Solo existen tres tipos: Escudo de energía integrado, es un escudo que protege quince metros a partir del motor. Mediante un patrón en forma hexagonal de un color azul eléctrico, este absorbe los impactos cinéticos, pero los ataques de energía es vulnerable, siempre puede ser destruido con armas cinéticas… ya que reducen su fuerza, pero lentamente se regenera...

El escudo Aegis, tiene la misma función, pero con su inversor de energía es capaz de proteger contra cualquier arma. Con un patrón hexagonal de un color amarillo eléctrico similar aún panal. De igual forma puede ser destruido por los dos tipos de armas.

El escudo invulnerable no puede ser destruido de ninguna forma, tiene un patrón hexagonal de un color morado eléctrico. Pero solo puede ser activado por un periodo no muy largo para luego ser recargado - Menciona la inteligencia artificial

— No entendí nada… pero está bien ¿Llevarás esa cosa contigo? - Me pregunta Ember, mientras señala el arma en el suelo

— Lo intentaré, pero es algo pesada… y eso que es un arma ligera - Dije mientras levanto el rifle de plasma

— El motor de aceleración de la E-SHS Magnum es lo que agrega peso. En total, el arma ronda los tres kilos y medio, la versión para el proyecto destroyer, pesa cuarenta kilos - Menciona Rubí, mientras Walter la guarda en su mochila

— Sabes aún no me has enseñado tú forma dragón, siempre dices que pasarás un día completo, pero no lo haces, no cuenta lo que pasó hace un año - Comenta la escamada, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

— No es algo sencillo, además ¿Qué dirían los otros si te ven con un dragón? - Le dije con tranquilidad, borrando aquella sonrisa en la líder, bueno tengo razón.

— Bueno… dudo que algo pase… soy la líder de todos ellos y en cierto punto de ti también - Menciona Ember, la cual, se sonroja un poco

**Complejo Espacial de Designación Geográfica del proyecto Destroyer:**

En el espacio, a una gran distancia de la tierra. El satélite se encuentra preparado para lanzar a la tierra una serie de rastreadores para el proyecto, debido a la destrucción del robot explorador, la ubicación fue marcada de alto riesgo por lo que será usado un localizador para guiar otras máquinas de manera más exacta y eficiente.

«**Protocolo iniciado**: lanzando baliza de control en la ubicación para despliegue del proyecto»

«Proyecto destroyer iniciado a las: **10:40:21am**. **Estado**: Activo. No se detecta código de inactividad de Hyperdrive»

Una compuerta metálica se abre en una de las secciones del satélite, mientras pocos segundos después son lanzados dos grandes cohetes directos a la tierra. En su interior se encuentra una baliza que contiene la última información del Stalker, junto con un código de activación completa por el ataque…

«15 minutos para llegada. **Desplegando Rajin**: Robot medium size»

**Servidores Centrales de Unit**:

Aquella zona tranquila que antes tenía un riachuelo, ahora hay un cráter de aproximadamente unos diez metros que es protegida por varias plataformas con un rifle automático, distribuidas de manera que cubren el cráter y un área de al menos ochocientos metros. Nuevamente se escucha el sonido de un ascensor… hasta que se permite ver un gran robot similar a una araña pero con solo cuatro patas. Este tiene una coraza dorada, además tiene dos armas redondeadas en sus costados y una especie de lanzacohetes en su parte superior.

«Esperando localizador»

«**Rajin**: Los sistemas funcionan correctamente. **Software predictivo de combate**: 6.5. IA: **Activa**. Armas instaladas: **Slot** **1**: E-SHS Taran. **Slot** **2**: E-SHS Taran. **Slot** **3**: Sistema lanzamisiles Hydra (_Misil V2 cargado_)»

«Todos los dispositivos funcionan correctamente. **Núcleos de energía**: 100%»

«En espera de Baliza. Imposible conectar con CEDGPD»

**Por otro lado en el castillo de la amistad:**

Luego de lo sucedido con el incidente del humano que ingresó al castillo por la madrugada, Twilight se vio obligada a desplegar una pequeña pero considerable cantidad de guardias, que ahora mantienen una vigilancia estricta en todo Ponyville… para que no vuelva a suceder. Aunque lo más desconcertante fue el hecho de que gran parte de las chicas observaron al guardián de la dimensión, algo que podría decirse que no es bueno. Actualmente, las princesas junto con las chicas además de Spike, están en una reunión anónima sin Walter ni Ember.

— Todas vimos lo mismo… ese dragón llamado Neytirix estaba persiguiendo a ese otro humano, si no ¿Para que hubiera usado el mapa? - Pregunta Celestia, aún muy confundida por lo que observaron

— Es extraño que el linaje tenga que ver con dragones ¿Ember sabe de esto? - Menciona Luna, no muy segura de lo que sucede

— No lo creo, parece que el dragón si la conoce… pero no digo lo mismo de Ember. Lamentablemente lo más sospechoso es Walter ¿Vieron cómo fue su reacción? - Comenta Rarity, la cual, no odia al humano pero su pasado tortuosos lo hace candidato perfecto para algo malo

— Eso no es lo más curioso Rarity… si no el hecho de que tres ponys fueron asesinados por una máquina humana, se supone que toda la tecnología humana fue destruida o ya no está en funcionamiento - Dice la Alicornio blanca, llamando la atención del resto de las chicas

— ¿Cómo sabes que esa tecnología no debería estar funcionando? - Le pregunta Luna a su hermana, mientras el resto de las chicas observan fijamente a la Alicornio blanca.

Celestia se queda en un silencio profundo, mientras piensa rápidamente alguna solución ante la pregunta. Ella en el pasado también tuvo acceso a la tecnología humana, pero jamás aprendió a controlarla ni usarla a su favor, por lo que decidió destruir parte de los hallazgos, mientras el resto fue investigada con más profundidad.

— - _Suspira_ \- Hace mil años atrás, luego del destierro de Luna, un grupo de ponys encontraron uno de esos centros… muy similar al que explotó en Appleloosa. Lo único diferente es que no restringía nuestra magia. Habían grandes artefactos, máquinas complejas, planos… era increíble… pero no sabíamos sus funciones exactas…

Muchos científicos intentaron entender lo que encontraron, pero conforme avanzaban con sus hallazgos, retrocedían varios pasos. Ahora se muy bien qué era lo que encontramos… y ahora solo una fracción de esos descubrimientos se usan en la actualidad. - Explica Celestia, algo incómoda por tener que decir esas palabras…

— ¿Qué era lo que encontraron? - Pregunta Starlight, con gran curiosidad.

— Mucha de esa información, era biología equina, pero también habían registros de otras especies… pero era más común ver de ponis y dragones. Todo lo recopilado se usó para mejorar nuestra medicina, así como, tratamientos y cirugías… las armas simplemente no las entendimos - Comenta la princesa Celestia, mientras Twilight escribe en un papel, algunas notas fundamentales.

De un pronto a otro, las chicas, escuchan una fuerte explosión en el cielo, alertandolas. Enseguida todas se levantan de la mesa del mapa y corren al exterior del castillo. Luego de un par de minutos al fin salen, justo a tiempo para observar como un extraño objeto cae en el campo que separa Ponyville del bosque Everfree, además un rayo de luz blanca se puede observar en dirección de donde cayó.

— ¿Qué es esa luz blanca? - Pregunta Spike, con gran sorpresa, mientras el resto de las chicas también lo observan

— Lo que sea que cayó, ha venido del espacio… - Aclara Luna, mientras un dúo de guardias corren hacia las princesas

— Princesas… un extraño objeto en forma de trípode cayó en el campo y despide un rayo de luz blanca al cielo. Walter y Ember van de camino al lugar - Avisa uno de los guardias, con un tono de voz angustiada

— Iré de inmediato, Rainbow acompáñame… chicas ustedes eviten que el pueblo entre nuevamente en pánico - Les dice la Alicornio lila, con un tono de voz neutral

— Iremos contigo cuando terminemos cariño - Avisa Rarity, mientras Rainbow, junto con Twilight, Celestia y Luna vuelan hacia el campo.

**En el mismo campo:**

Algunos ponis curiosos, se acercaron al trípode que está incrustado en el suelo, mientras despide un rayo de luz blanca al cielo. No tardó mucho tiempo para que un grupo de guardias rodeara la zona, así mismo, por la gran cercanía, Walter junto con Ember, llegan antes que las chicas.

— ¿Esto es alguna especie de artefacto humano? - Me pregunta la dragona, mientras observo el extraño objeto.

— Humano, ten cuidado, no sabemos si esto representa un peligro - Advierte uno de los guardias, el cual, tiene una armadura dorada y el símbolo solar en su pecho.

— Todos los civiles, por favor, alejense del lugar, no hay nada que ver por aquí - Grita otro de los guardias.

_Seguí observando el artefacto, esté no impactó directamente contra el suelo, si no que cayó de una manera programada y delicada… ya que no hay un cráter ni se observan daños en la máquina. El rayo de luz, es como una especie de faro que es proyectada al cielo sin ningún sentido. El objeto es bastante pesado ya que no lo puedo mover de su posición, supongo que debe absorber el calor del suelo para cargarse_

— ¿Qué es esta cosa tan rara? - Dice Ember, la cual, también analiza el artefacto

— Oh ¡Me alegra que ustedes ya estén aquí! - Aclara Twilight, seguido de Rainbow, junto con Luna y Celestia. El grupo de ponys aterrizan con cuidado en el pasto… como si se tratara de una hoja de un árbol

— Estábamos de camino cuando vimos caer esta cosa del cielo - Avisa Ember, la cual, golpea suavemente una de las patas del objeto con su cetro.

— ¿Qué es esa cosa? - Pregunta Celestia, la cual, da algunos pasos y observa el artefacto.

— No lo sé, nunca había visto algo de este tipo - Dije confundido, mientras vuelvo a ver la pantalla de Rubí.

— Lamento no poder responder sus dudas, pero no dispongo de información concreta del artefacto. Solo es una baliza que designa un área territorial - Explica la IA, pero sin evacuar completamente las dudas.

_Tiene sentido que sea un faro… pero lo que necesitamos saber es que hace y si representa un peligro. Tomé mi M16 que siempre cuelga de mi cintura y le apunté al extraño objeto. Las chicas al igual que Ember dan un paso hacía atrás, al entender mis intenciones. Presione el gatillo y dispare al menos en cinco ocasiones contra la base, pero las balas simplemente rebotan o no causan daño._

— Ten cuidado, puedes herir a alguien si esas cosas rebotan - Me advierte Ember, mientras relleno las balas faltantes en el cartucho.

— Lo sé, por eso he parado… no entiendo una puta mierda de lo que está pasando. Es extraño que esto ocurra de un pronto a otro - Dije con una notable frustración

— Oye… te hemos dicho que no uses ese tipo de vocabulario - Bufa Twilight, aún así a Walter no le importa

_Nuestra atención pronto fue absorbida por una especie de pelea, que se escucha en alguna zona del pueblo que se encuentra a poco más de cien metros. Las chicas y Ember también lo observan y como si todos estuviéramos conectados, avanzamos enseguida para ver la situación… ¡Argh! Esto tiene que ser aquella advertencia de Ruby y no del linaje._

_No tardamos mucho en llegar al pueblo y enseguida vi al resto de las chicas luchando contra un extraño ser. Algo similar aún dragón… solo que más feo y chato. A simple vista, su piel es idéntica a los dragones, pero no presenta escamas como los demás, además sus alas tienen un patrón de piel… este tiene unos ojos de color negro, mientras que su cuerpo es de un color rojo muy fuerte. Su altura ronda casi los dos metros de largo por al menos cuatro metros y medio… tiene algo de musculatura en sus cuatro patas, pero nada que se deba considerar._

— ¡Qué diablos! - Dije mientras tomo la M16…

En ese instante, el extraño ser escucha y observa a Walter… mientras este se le queda observando fijamente con gran atención. Las chicas se tranquilizan al observar que el resto de sus amigas han vuelto, para ayudar a detener esa cosa que apareció sin ningún sentido en el pueblo

— Ah… ¿Es normal que me vea de esa manera? - Dije nerviosamente, sin dejar de apuntar con el rifle

— Nunca habíamos visto algo así… ¿De dónde ha salido? - Pregunta Twilight, la cual, se mantiene vigilante ante cualquier movimiento del extraño ser

— Creo que tiene una atracción por Walter… lo está viendo fijamente - Avisa Rarity, mientras tanto, Ember da un paso y se aleja del humano...

— ¡Oye! No hagas eso, me hace sentir que me dejaran aquí - Me quejé mientras retrocedo, aún así, el ser también da un paso pero hacia mí

De un pronto a otro, el primitivo dragón… _(¿Se le puede llamar así?)_ coje carrera, Walter simplemente salta sobre su izquierda, empujando un poco a Ember que golpea a Celestia, quien también golpea a Luna para al final hacer caer a Twilight…

— ¿¡Es una broma!? - Se queja la dragona celeste, mientras rápidamente se levanta, al igual que las demás

— No digas nada, mierda… pensé que no me iba a dar tiempo - Dije nerviosamente, mientras cambio de cargador

— Tenemos una mala coordinación cuando luchamos juntos - Crítica Twilight, mientras observa cómo el enemigo se gira rápidamente.

Un estruendo en el cielo llama la atención de los chicos… por un segundo a Walter se le forma una sonrisa, pero no es lo que este esperaba. Un cohete de gran tamaño, con una reconocida bandera azul, lanza y deja caer un objeto de gran tamaño, pero este cae en el campo. Por unos instantes hay un silencio sepulcral… hasta que por unos segundos, el suelo tiembla debido a la caída. El cohete sin detenerse continúa la ruta en el cielo hasta desaparecer

— Unidad Robótica Rajin detectada. **Software predictivo de combate**: 6.5 - Advierte Rubí… borrando cualquier expresión en el rostro de las chicas…

— Algo me dice… que esto no será fácil, creo que debimos habernos encargado del faro antes - Dije mientras observo al enemigo, el cual, nuevamente me observaba

— ¿¡Qué es un Rajin Walter!? - Le pregunta Ember, evidentemente las chicas también lo quieren saber.

Sin tiempo a responder, Walter es nuevamente atacado por el extraño dragón, pero antes de que este lo hiera, es detenido por un escudo rosado, proveniente de Twilight a pocos pasos. Al instante ella hace explotar el escudo, lanzando al hostil, un par de metros hacia el campo, este se golpea el suelo sobre su espalda

— ¡Haz algo Walter, sabes más que nosotros! - Se queja Ember, pero el humano, está muy confundido.

— ¿Qué mierdas quiere que te diga? Solo maten a ese maldito… o capturenlo como sea - Dije, mientras me quito la mochila. Mientras el enemigo rápidamente se recupera.

— Unidad Robótica Rajin a 100 metros - Advierte Rubí, por otro lado, Walter la deja en uno de los bolsillos de su mochila.

Starlight, Twilight y Luna se posicionan frente a Walter y Ember, manteniendo a raya al hostil con su magia. Pero pronto todos comienzan a escuchar un sonido mecánico… algo que solo dos de las chicas han escuchado antes y que el resto desconoce

— ¡Lo tengo! - Dije, mientras observo como Luna ataca al dragón rarito...

Sin esperarlo, el hostil, escupe una especie de líquido verdoso contra los escudos de las ponys, destruyendolos al instante… por lo que ellas atacan con sus hechizos para evitar que puedan acercarse, en espera de Walter.

No obstante, por el desnivel del terreno, emerge otro nuevo enemigo, el cual, sin perder un solo segundo, fija con sus armas a todos los que se encuentran en la zona...

Las chicas enseguida corren y se cubren entre los edificios, no así lo hacen Twilight, Luna y Starlight que se encuentran más alejadas, ellas son impactadas por un plasmoide, haciéndolas caer al suelo, al igual que varios de los edificios comienzan a arder en llamas al recibir algunos de los proyectiles que fallaron. Ember junto con Walter, se cubren en una esquina de las casas, mientras Celestia y Rarity lanzan sus hechizos a ciegas… entre el humo y el vapor.

«**Advertencia**: Decena de hostiles detectados»

«Modo centinela activado»

El primitivo dragón, abre sus alas e intenta embestir al robot, no obstante, este recibe varios plasmoides en su rostro, además hiere parte de sus costados, haciendo que el hostil cambie de idea en atacar a la unidad robótica, por otro lado, este lanza una ronda de seis misiles, que impactan entre los edificios y lanza escombros en llamas a otros edificios cercanos.

Un grupo de guardias se preparan para atacar, con un escudos que llevan entre sus cascos, así como varios unicornios con arcos y lanzas. El resto de las chicas auxilian a los heridos por el fuego, que se extiende a lo largo de varios edificios, mientras la zona de combate principal se encuentra en el límite del pueblo en un camino que lleva al bosque Everfree...

«**Individuo no reconocido**: El sistema no puede encontrar información de uno de los hostiles presentes»

**Con Walter:**

_Me encuentro cubierto en una de las esquinas de uno de los edificios, en espera para poder atacar al robot, lamentablemente el extraño dragón se encuentra cerca de la máquina y si intento cubrirme entre los escombros, seré atacado… es como una especie de alianza neutral entre esos dos._

— Debemos ayudar a Twilight, Luna y a Starlight, ellas están heridas entre los escombros - Advierte Ember, con gran nerviosismo

— No puedo hacerlo contra dos enemigos ¡Celestia, distrae al otro dragón o no se que mierda haré! - Grité, con un tono de voz que evidencia mi temor.

— Lo haré ¡Solo saca de ahí a las chicas! - Exclama la Alicornio blanca, mientras detrás de ellas un grupo de guardias entra en acción y salen de las esquinas, siendo protegidos por algunos unicornios

El escudo de los guardias comienzan a recibir el impacto de los plasmoides del robot, estos soportan sin problemas los ataques… pero con los constantes impactos, los guardias se ven obligados a abortar, ya que sus compañeros comienzan a perder la resistencia del escudo y se evidencia por el dolor en el rostro de los unicornios.

Cansado de solo observar, fui rodeado de un aura carmesí… esto me costará otro par de zapatos y más ropa, pero no tengo otra alternativa… se lo cobraré a Celestia, pero no seré humano hasta que todo esto termine.

En pocos segundos y en una rápida transformación ya soy un dragón, con una altura de un metro ochenta y cuatro metros de largo… sentí la mirada de Ember, ya que hace tiempo no me veía en mi forma dragón...

— … "_Te vez genial_" - Murmura la dragona celeste, la cual, observa como Walter saca de la mochila con su boca, aquella arma de plasma

— ¿Necesitas ayuda? - Pregunta Neytirix, asustando a ambos escamados…

— ¡Puta! Argh ¡¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no hagas eso?! - Grité agitado, mientras Ember asiente con su cabeza

— No lo sé, pero veo que la situación no es alentadora, además pronto tendrán ayuda externa - Avisa el dragón rayado… con una expresión tranquila

— ¿Tu no nos ayudarás? - Pregunta Ember, con una mirada molesta

— Puedo hacerlo con el Minerals, aquel primitivo dragón que ustedes pueden ver, no así con la máquina humana - Responde el guardián, mientras los soldados solares, disparan sus flechas y lanzas contra el minerals y otros contra la máquina.

— Lo que sea, primero iré por el resto de las chicas - Dije mientras, abro mis alas y las bato hacia abajo no sin antes dar un pequeño salto para alejarme del suelo

_Al momento de salir de los edificios, casi al instante recibí varios impactos de plasma en mi vientre y algunos en mis alas… no pude contener el dolor y rugi, además simplemente caí al suelo, pero nunca lo toque… la garra derecha de Neytirix me mantiene flotando a menos de un centímetro del suelo. Todo ese daño que recibí, simplemente se curó al instante..._

— No puedes ir descubierto contra una máquina que dispara plasma, no lograrías llegar ni a tres metros antes de morir. Las chicas están a salvo mientras no intenten levantarse - Aclara Neytirix, sin mucha preocupación.

_Un rugido de dolor alerta a todos. En ese punto, mi atención se dirige al… Minerals, el cual, es atacado por el robot, pero poco puede hacer contra las armas de la máquina, por lo que abre sus alas y se aleja, internándose más en el pueblo. Eso es algo que debemos evitar ya que desconozco el poder destructivo de esa cosa. Por suerte, Celeste logra acercarse a nosotros… si ella y Ember unen su magia, podrían hacer un escudo más resistente y sólido._

— Bien, tengo un plan, pero necesito toda la ayuda posible. Ember y Celestia, ustedes con su magia podrían hacer un escudo resistente, yo iré detrás para atacar al robot cuando estemos cerca - _Veo al resto de las chicas_ \- Ustedes vayan con aquella cosa y eviten que destruya más el pueblo, no importa el costo, deben sacarlo o simplemente distraerlo - Expliqué, mientras todas asisten con su cabeza

— Parece que tienes base para liderar, eso es algo interesante… pero deben apurarse - Advierte el dragón rayado, el cual, sin que nadie lo sepa, protege a las chicas que están heridas con su magia.

_No discutimos más el plan, por lo que Ember con su cetro, crea el mismo escudo rosa, mientras Celestia lo refuerza con su magia, sin ser llamado, un guardia de armadura plateada también se une y alimenta el escudo._

_No perdimos más tiempo y los tres avanzamos y salimos de la esquina de la casa, mientras yo los sigo por detrás, cubriendome con el escudo._

_A los pocos segundos, un estruendo similar aún tambor con eco… se escucha y a los pocos segundos, el escudo recibe seis impactos de plasma sin romperlo. Los tres, aceleran más el paso, mientras de manera constante se escuchan las colisiones del plasma… Vi que los tres la están pasando mal y el escudo presenta grietas conforme nos acercamos a la máquina._

— ¡Si se rompe, tirense lo más cercano al suelo! - Expresé mientras me mantengo detrás del escudo.

«**Error del sistema**: Interferencia detectada» « IA desconectada»

_El Rajin de un momento a otro deja de disparar sus dos armas en sus costados, pero en medio de nosotros y la máquina, un vórtice mediano de color rosa se abre, como si la misma realidad abriera un desagüe... Ese agujero que despide gran energía, sale aquel adolescente… vestido con un traje que podría decirse que es blindado… como una especie de armadura. El cruce enseguida se cierra… sin perder tiempo la máquina comienza a recuperar sus sistemas_

«**Humano detectado**: No se detecta información acerca de este individuo **No útil**. Protocolo de "**Eliminación"**»

— ¡Hola de nuevo, pero q! -

Sin casi haber llegado, Luis es recibido por una ráfaga de plasmoides, los cuales, lo golpean directamente, lanzándolo contra el suelo. Aún así, su armadura lo protege y el daño recibido es casi nulo, no así el golpe que se da contra el suelo.

— Que bonita bienvenida y yo pensando que no vería un robot en un largo tiempo - Se queja el visitante, mientras rápidamente saca su escopeta y dispara dos veces contra la máquina.

Para sorpresa del extranjero, los proyectiles son detenidos por un escudo azul eléctrico que tiene un patrón hexagonal… mucho antes de siquiera llegar a la máquina. Así mismo, se escucha un peculiar sonido que todos pueden captar sin problemas… al momento en que los proyectiles golpean el escudo

«Recargando armas»

— ¡Es ahora! - Dije mientras abro mis alas

_Ignoré al visitante que rápidamente se levanta, mientras tanto, vuelo hasta llegar al frente de la máquina, pensaba que iba a chocar contra el escudo, pero no fue así. Sin problemas aterricé frente al robot, mientras presiono el gatillo del rifle de plasma… pero es más lento de lo que pensé_

«**Advertencia**: Enemigo a 3 metros»

— ¡Destruye esa cosa Walter! - Le grita Ember, mientras se retira el escudo al no tener más magia

— ¡Sal de ahí dragón, te va a herir, no seas imbécil! - Menciona Luis, el cual, se limpia los restos de plasma de su armadura, la cual, no sufrió nada de daño

_Aún sin la necesidad de recargar el arma, esta no causa tanto daño contra la máquina, apenas se ven los rasguños que causan los plasmoides conforme penetran el blindaje, por lo que preferí atacar las ametralladoras de plasma, para al menos dañarlas. Vi que la máquina intentar fijarme y apuntarme, por lo que con algo de dificultad, caminé para que no pueda dispararme._

— El dragón está causando mucho daño, necesitamos ayuda - Avisa un guardia, mientras un dúo de estos van en petición.

«**Daños importante en armas**: Ignorando enemigo cercano»

« **Protocolo A: **Exterminar razas contaminadas, según archivos Unit»

El visitante nuevamente intenta y dispara con su escopeta varios proyectiles verdes, pero estos simplemente no logran entrar en el escudo. Mientras tanto el dragón dorado, continúa atacando cuerpo a cuerpo pero no es lo suficientemente rápido para que le cause daños importantes.

Una nueva ráfaga de plasmoides son disparados contra Ember y Celestia, además del guardia solar que ayudó sin importar del peligro… esto alarma a Walter, el cual, eso lo hace enojar. En vez de disparar con la Magnum, este se impulsa con sus patas traseras y da un gran salto para tomar impulso, para así golpear con el arma lo que esté deduce que debe ser la visión del artefacto. Una bola de chispas salta en todas las direcciones, así mismo el dragón dorado es herido por un arco de energía que lo lanza a varios metros de distancia… su arma de energía explota en los núcleos, perfora el blindaje del robot y daña parcialmente su cámara óptica

«**Daño críticos en núcleos de energía:** _Imposible restaurar escudo_»

«**Energía disponible:** 32%. **Deficiencia en la capacidad de armas**: -35%»

Luis, observa detenidamente, pero de pronto comienza a correr hacia el robot de un momento a otro, mientras lleva en sus manos la extraña escopeta. Este dispara nuevamente, aunque a diferencia de la anterior, logra superar los quince metros e impacta en el robot, causándole grandes daños… para poco después este explotar en una bola de fuego naranja...

— Bien… otro más para la cuenta, junto a una buena explosión de fondo - Expresa el humano, con una pequeña sonrisa

— Jefe, él minerals es de tipo alterado. Según la información, ingresó a esta dimensión por el cruce de nuestro teletransporte - Explica la inteligencia artificial.

— Era de esperarse, la Celestia de esta dimensión fue un poco impulsiva al disparar ese hechizo contra el escudo, por lo menos solo trajo un Minerals… pero creo que este es de los más raros de ver fuera de su dimensión de origen - Dice Luis mientras recarga su escopeta con unos cartuchos de color morado

— No jodas… el nuevo se lleva todo el crédito - Me quejé, mientras me levanto del suelo con algo de dificultad

— Un problema menos, solo hay que devolver el mineral a su universo antes de que Neytirix me borre de la existencia - Dice el adolescente con preocupación

«**Conexión terminada**: Rajin destruido»

«**Preparando: **Unidad Tyger»

«Calculando trayectoria de despliegue»

«Unidades disponibles: **147»**

«Ubicación dada por baliza #1»

«Preparando lanzamiento»

— No te eliminaré de la dimensión, solo deja de crear cruces y utiliza los que ya existen - Menciona el dragón rayado, el cual, deja de proteger a las chicas con su magia, al no haber peligro cercano

— Espera un momento ¿Hay cruces existentes que puedo entrar sin problemas?... Luego me respondes, ahora hay que detener al Minerals - Dice el joven, el cual, se centra en la misión

— Mierda, dejen de hablar de esas porquerías dimensionales, un cuarto del pueblo se incendia y todavía hay heridos - Expresé, mientras rápidamente me acerco hacia Ember y Celestia

— Oye dragón, no te quejes de las cosas que digo y cuida tu lenguaje - Dice Luis con algo de molestia, aunque no reconoce al medio humano al ser un dragon

_Todo esto está fuera de control, al llegar junto a Ember y Celestia, ambas tienen una horrible herida de plasma en su costado. No es lo suficientemente peligrosa como para acabar su vida, pero debe doler mucho… Neytirix me curó al instante cuando recibí varios disparos…_

— ¿Neytirix puedes curar a todos? - Le pregunté al guardián con leve preocupación

— Podría intentarlo, las heridas de plasma tienden a dejar rastros y es difícil curarlas con magia - Comenta el dragón rayado, mientras en su garra derecha se rodea de un aura celeste.

— Yo me encargo de esto, a parte soy médico - Dice el joven humano, el cual, saca de su bolsillo un cilindro transparente con un humo amarillo y gira su parte superior liberando su contenido

Una pequeña área es cubierta de un humo amarillo, lo que hace sentir mejor tanto a los que están heridos como a los que no tienen heridas.

Partes de las heridas de Celestia y Ember se curan, pero la quemadura sigue presente en su piel, por otro lado, un grupo de guardias se encuentran ayudando a Twilight, Starlight y Luna, mientras las sacan de los escombros a pocos pasos de nosotros.

— ¿Ustedes ya están bien? - Dije con preocupación

— Creo que sí… aún duele un poco, pero debemos seguir adelante y detener al minerals - Comenta Ember, la cual, con algo de ayuda se levanta

— Gracias por la ayuda… joven humano - Le dice Celestia a Luis

— No hay problema, además las heridas se curarán con el tiempo por los nanobots activos - Dice amablemente el adolescente, mientras guarda el frasco

«**Unidad robótica Tyger detectada**: 170 kilómetros»

«Software predictivo de combate: **7.0»**

— Eso no se escucha alentador - Dije mientras tomo la mochila y saco el reloj

— La baliza ubicada en el campo, está enviado la ubicación de nuestra posición, recibiremos constantes ataques de robots si no detienen el faro, al menos hasta que los servidores se queden sin robots, así luego tardará en preparar más - Alerta Rubí…

— Primero debemos encargarnos del otro enemigo, las máquinas tardan tiempo en poder venir - Avisa Celestia, mientras desvía su mirada hacia las chicas

_Los guardias al fin sacan de los escombros a las tres ponys, pero al igual que Ember y Celestia, tienen una herida de quemadura en su costado, pero se encuentran bien o eso es lo que puedo ver. Lamentablemente perdí la única arma de energía por la explosión del robot, pero sigo contando con armas básicas tipo cinéticas._

— Viendo la situación creo tener un plan algo básico y anticuado… tengo un poco de C4 en mi mochila, así podrían destruir la baliza, para centrarnos en el Minerals y sacarlo del pueblo… para devolverlo a su mundo - Dice Luis, con un rápido plan

— La baliza de localización no puede ser destruida, fue construida para estar en medio de combates, la única forma es apagarla mediante telemetría… o ir a una terminal, para eso se debe acceder a un centro y utilizar los códigos de desactivación según la información recabada de los sistemas Unit, estos códigos son Línea, Código, Pin, Verificación, Red, White y Blue - Explica Rubí brevemente

— Yo soy un buen hacker, así que puedo ir y desactivarlo, Rochelle puedes detectar algún centro cercano - Dice el adolescente quien mira su brazalete, pero Celestia se anticipa

— De hecho hay uno joven humano… se encuentra en las cercanías de Canterlot, en un pequeño campo detrás de la ciudad - Avisa Celestia, con un tono de voz neutral.

— Pues alguien me tendrá que llevar porque no tengo alas - Dice el joven con la armadura

— "_No hay problema, sube a mi espalda_" - Murmura Walter sarcásticamente

— Bueno si tu lo dices pues hagámoslo, en total ya he montado dragones antes - Dice Luis con un tono burlesco

— Creo que lo haré yo mismo… no es algo de otro mundo - Menciona Neytirix, mientras chasquea su garra

Sin mucha dificultad, junto al dragón negro de rayas azules, se abre un cruce, en el cual, se puede ver con claridad a través de este el campo detrás de la ciudad de Canterlot. Por otro lado, Walter, junto con Celestia y Ember se retiran para asistir al resto de las chicas y guardias que luchan contra el minerals.

— Este es uno de los cruces existentes, son usados por cualquier usuario de magia para teletransporte, por cierto, ignora los comentarios de ese dragón... él es un tipo algo difícil de entender - Comenta Neytirix, con una mirada tranquila

— Voy a ignorar lo último que dijo, así que Allons-y - Dice Luis quien salta al cruce, pasando de Ponyville a los dominios de Canterlot en un parpadeo

Mientra el resto se mantiene en Ponyville, el joven humano ahora se encuentra en un gran campo de pastos verdes, detrás de la ciudad de Canterlot, aún así, él no puede observar nada que le indique si existe alguna construcción en la zona, por lo que rápidamente mira su brazalete en su muñeca.

— ¿Rochelle puedes detectar algo? - Dice el adolescente, con un tono de voz tranquila

— Mis sistemas no pueden detectar alguna construcción en la zona, pero si detecta una débil señal a doscientos metros - Avisa la IA con tranquilidad...

— Llevame al origen de la señal - Le dice Luis con voz tranquila

— Solamente camine al sur, con rumbo a Canterlot - Responde Rochelle, mientras el joven observa su brazalete

Sin decir nada más, el joven humano con su armadura, camina en el campo por un par de minutos, hasta que el suelo lentamente cambia y se encuentra en una especie de cráter donde se evidencia que fue excavado desde hace mucho tiempo. Incluso todavía se encuentran todos los objetos que fueron abandonados por los científicos e investigadores. A simple vista no hay nada interesante que observar, hasta que a una profundidad de trescientos metros, se puede apreciar unas paredes de concreto, con barras de hierro oxidado.

— Vaya a pesar de que esta dimensión transcurre en un escenario post-apocalíptico, las construcciones se encuentran casi intactas… eso es fascinante y a su vez algo extraño de ver - Dice Luis, mientras desciende por el cráter con cuidado

**«Error…»**

Conforme Luis desciende al fondo, el aire lentamente se vuelve más frío, así mismo, los rayos de luz pierden su intensidad. No tardó mucho en llegar al suelo… hecho completamente de cerámica blanca, con gruesas paredes de hormigón, en una sección de un largo pasillo que se extiende en dos direcciones, donde los ponys habían ingresado por el techo usando explosivos...

— Dios, esto huele como si alguien hubiera muerto aquí - Dice el adolescente, mientras camina hacia una de las paredes

«**Error...»**

En la pared se encuentra un letrero con algunas indicaciones, a la izquierda se dirige a las celdas de contención, almacén de armas y municiones. Mientras que a la derecha, se dirige a los laboratorios, "Defense Lab" y a los generadores, todos ubicados en el piso uno a poco más de cuatrocientos metros de la superficie

— Si no me equivoco el lugar que tendría que ir seria por la derecha… eso creo - Dice Luis, el cual, avanza hacia su derecha

Conforme el visitante avanza a lo largo del extenso pasillo y se aleja de la entrada, la luz disminuye drásticamente… al punto de ya no poder observar por donde se camina, por lo que este se detiene.

**«Error...»**

— Ya no puedo ver nada, mejor me pongo el casco para poder ver mejor - Dice el joven con la armadura

Desde el cuello del traje y un aura azulada rodea por completo la cabeza del adolescente, poco después aparece puesto ya el casco, este tiene dos líneas de color celeste en forma de una V alargada en el área de los ojos. Ya con su casco, la visión de Luis se recupera y puede observar que ha llegado a una unión de otros cuatro pasillos, que se extienden a lo largo del campo… ahora debe decidir si ir al frente, a la derecha o a la izquierda, lamentablemente no ha algún letrero en la zona.

— ¿Quien rayos construiría un centro de investigación de esta manera?... Esto parece un maldito laberinto - Se queja Luis, algo molesto al no saber que camino tomar

— /_Usa el pasillo de la izquierda_/ - Le dice Neytirix, mentalmente al joven…

«**Error...**»

— ¡¿Que de demonios?!… ¿Neytirix?... Espero que no estés leyendo mi mente, porque te advierto que tiene un montón de cosas que no quieres ver - Comenta Luis algo intranquilo ante la inesperada ayuda del guardián

— /_No es algo que no se sepa ya… ahora existe un registro de ti en el linaje por entrar a la dimensión…_/ - Menciona el dragón rayado con voz pacífica

— No se a lo que te refieres con el registro… pero creo que no es algo bueno - Dice el joven, el cual, va por el pasillo de la izquierda

El guardián no responde a la pregunta, mientras tanto, el joven humano, continúa caminando por alrededor de dos minutos, hasta que llega a una puerta metálica reforzada, con un panel en la pared, pero esta se encuentra inactivo, además, en la parte superior de la pared, se puede leer la palabra "_Generadores_"

— Aquí debe ser donde todo este lugar obtiene su energía… vamos a abrirlo - Dice Luis, el cual, se acerca a la puerta

El adolescente da un paso atrás, para luego golpear la puerta con su puño haciendo una abolladura... pero no es lo suficiente como para destruirla, así que él retrocede unos pasos más y embiste la puerta hasta hacerla caer, al quebrar los engranajes que la mantienen cerrada.

Un sonido fuerte se escucha cuando la puerta golpea el suelo, mientras los pasillos se encargan de crear un horrible eco… a lo largo del complejo.

«**Error… **»

Cuando el joven levanta su vista, este puede observar a lo largo de la habitación, varias torres con una forma de pentágono, cubiertas de polvo y telarañas… además en el cielo del techo, se observa algunas tuberías con un vidrio blanco en su interior y una luz azulada, así mismo, en el centro de la habitación, hay una computadora, la cual, sí está funcionando… lo más extraño de todo, es que no hay ningún ruido por parte de los generadores.

— Bueno hay algo con lo que si puedo usar sin tener que romper de manera accidental la estructura - Dice el adolescente, el cual, se acerca a la computadora

Luis presiona una de las teclas, pero no puede observar claramente lo que le indica la pantalla… sin más, este con su mano, la pasa en toda la pantalla, limpiando gran parte del polvo, lo que le permite leer con mayor claridad y detenimiento

«**Corporación Unit**. Software 12.1. **Sistema de soporte básico**: Centro #21. España. Terminal 16»

— ¿España?... Bueno eso no importa, Rochelle te toca, a ver si puedes acceder desde esta terminal - Dice el joven, mientras conecta un cable a su brazalete y uno en la torre del monitor

— Examinando información…

«Se necesita códigos de acceso:

**Línea Código Pin Verificación Blue Red White.**

«**Digite código de la línea 3**»

— Tardaré algunos minutos en acceder al sistema - Avisa Rochelle, la cual, intenta descifrar el acceso

— Hazlo lo más rápido que puedas, el pueblo debe estar siendo destruido o quién sabe - Dice Luis en un tono serio

«**Código negado. **Digite Pin de la línea 4**»**

«**Falla**: Ingrese solo códigos que pertenezcan al centro»

«**Código aceptado: **Ingrese Red, línea 6»

«Error al verificar, intente nuevamente…»

«**Falla**: Ingrese códigos que pertenezcan al centro»

«Código Red aceptado: Ingrese Pin de la línea 4»

«**Pin no aceptado**: Nivel de seguridad 1. Iniciando barrido láser de seguridad. Se alcanzó el máximo de intentos seguros»

«**Aviso**: Conforme se acceda, el sistema no se tolerará intentos fallidos»

— ¿Un momento… barrido láser? - Dice el joven algo preocupado

«**Falla**: Código negado»

De las torres con una forma hexagonal, en su parte superior se aprecia como una pared roja se genera lentamente, mientras es alimentado por los tubos de vidrios que lentamente desciende desde el techo de la habitación hasta posiblemente al suelo, esto no tiene ninguna intención de parar...

— Esto me acuerda la vez que entré en un instalación de Umbrella, son fanaticos de estas cosas que hasta en todas sus instalaciones tienen una - Dice Luis ahora un poco más alarmado

«**Falla**: Use códigos pertenecientes a este centro»

«**Código negado:** No pertenece a esta sección. **Nivel de seguridad 2**»

«**Aviso**: No se tolerará intentos fallidos»

— Rochelle si no te apresuras, creo que tendré que usar las balas PEM y sabes lo que eso significa - Advierte el adolescente a la inteligencia artificial

— Lo hago lo más posible jefe, pero el sistema tiene una fuerte contraseña - Responde Rochelle

«Pin aceptado. **Ingrese Verificación** de la Línea 3»

«**Falla: **Código negado. **Nivel de seguridad 3.** Advertencia de seguridad»

«**Aviso: **No se tolerará ningún intento fallido»

— Es mi parecer o esta es la peor red laser que he visto en vida... apenas se mueve - Dice Luis quien miera la pared fijamente

«**Verificación confirmada:** Ingrese White Linea 1»

«**Código negado**: No pertenece al centro asignado. **Nivel de seguridad:** 5\. Acceso no autorizado al servidor»

— Ahora si debo preocuparme - Dice Luis quien se arrepiente de lo que dijo, mientras las red láser avanza el doble de rápido y el espacio de cada láser ahora es menor

«White aceptado… por favor ingrese código de desbloqueo»

«**Falla**: Imposible verificar»

«Código no reconocido: **Nivel de seguridad 6**»

La red láser, pasa de un color rojizo, aún azul brillante, mientras su velocidad aumenta considerablemente, este quema el polvo y las telas de araña conforme desciende el techo, con una altura de tres metros

— ¡Rochelle! - Dice el joven sumamente alterado, al sentir el calor del sistema de seguridad

— Creo que lo tengo Jefe - Dice la inteligencia artificial

«Código ingresado…verificando...»

« 20%... 100%... completo»

«**Acceso concedido**: Defensas desactivadas. **Nivel de seguridad 0**»

En seguida, la red láser se detiene y se desfragmenta… mientras tanto, aquellos generadores que antes no hacían ruido, ahora tienen un sonido apenas perceptible, similar al ronroneo de un gato. Lentamente los tubos de vidrio regresan a su ubicación normal.

— Terminal de acceso secundario Unit ¿Qué desea hacer? - Pregunta una voz robótica.

— Ahh… supongo que desactivar las balizas activas - Dice el adolescente con algo de duda en sus palabras

— Por favor espere… - Le contesta la IA con un tono de voz amable

«**Baliza ubicada en**: 1503 X -797 Y**. Estado: **Activa»

— En este momento la telemetría de la baliza designada como #1 se encuentra en uso… ¿Seguro de querer desactivarla? - Pregunta la IA

— Definitivamente… y una cosa más ¿De dónde son lanzados los robot? - Pregunta Luis de antemano

— Los robots son desplegados en las instalaciones centrales de los servidores. Su ubicación es imposible de determinar sin el acceso principal de Hyperdrive Unit - Responde la IA

— Mmm… ya veo ¿Podrías descargar toda la información que tengas del proyecto destroyer que tengas almacenado? - Dice el joven con duda

— Procesando solicitud… se requiere el acceso aún drive de almacenamiento masivo con capacidad de al menos doscientos megabytes, insertelo en los componentes del generador 1 - Avisa la IA

— Bueno creo que usaré el disco duro que tengo… espero que al otro humano sepa usar esta información - Dice el adolescente, mientras instala aquel disco duro en donde le indicó la IA

«Cargando información solicitada: **5 segundos para terminar**»

4

3

2

1

0

«Completo»

«… **Error**»

— Terminal de acceso secundario Unit ¿Qué desea hacer? - Pregunta la IA con un tono de voz amable

— Desactiva las balizas activas sin importar que estén operativas - Dice Luis, un poco confundido

— Por favor espere… - Responde la IA

«**Baliza ubicada en: **1503 X -797 Y**. Estado: **activa»

— En este momento la telemetría de la baliza designada como #1 se encuentra en uso… ¿Seguro de querer desactivarla? - Pregunta la IA

— Si dije que la desactives… da igual y solo hazlo - Se queja el joven al tener que confirmar las mismas cosa

— Procesando solicitud… actualmente la baliza no puede desactivarse. Unidad Robótica Tyger mantiene la recepción comprometida. Se puede enviar el código de desactivación, pero será procesada esta solicitud más tarde - Avisa la IA

— Tienes que estar bromeando… _\- suspira -_ ¿Se tiene que desconectar esa unidad para que se desactive la baliza? - Pregunta el joven con molestia

— Negativo, conexión del proyecto, está en espera del despliegue de la unidad Tyger. **Tiempo de llegada**: 5 minutos a ubicación dada por baliza #1. Una vez desplegado, telemetría queda libre - Explica la IA

— ¡Por la madre de todo el multiverso ¿Que demonios puedo hacer para apagar una maldita baliza?! - Grita el joven, el cual, golpea el teclado de la computadora con su puño.

— ¿Usted desea apagar la baliza o desactivarla? - Pregunta la IA

— ¡Apagarla! - Grita el adolescente con furia

— Según su información, usted solicitó desactivarla… ¿Qué es lo que desea hacer con ella? - Pregunta la IA con un tono de voz amable

— ¡Cualquier cosa, solo quiero que la baliza deje de transmitir su ubicación para que los robots no maten a inocentes! - Exclama Luis con enojo

Un silencio se forma al no obtener respuesta de la IA, en medio de la oscuridad, que únicamente es iluminada por la luz de la pantalla de la computadora, así como, los pequeños botones de los generadores...

— La telemetría de la baliza está siendo utilizada ¿Seguro de querer apagarla? - Pregunta la IA

— _\- suspira -_ Quiero apagarla - Responde Luis quien se calma un poco

«Preparando código de apagado, según datos de la baliza…»

— Solicitud preparada, por favor espere - Avisa la IA

— Espero que valga la pena que haya venido hasta aquí - Dice el adolescente, el pasa por un mal rato

— ¿Desea enviar el código ya mismo o más tarde? - Pregunta la IA

— Ahora mismo, si es posible - Responde el joven

«Código enviado... solicitud completa»

«...**Error**»

— Terminal de acceso secundario Unit ¿Qué desea hacer?- Pregunta la IA con un tono de voz amable

— Deseo que te desactives y que quites la seguridad de las instalaciones y permite el acceso a cualquiera - le pide el adolescente amablemente

— Imposible de realizar, mis sistemas no pueden eliminar los protocolos de seguridad instalados por la corporación Unit. Ninguna terminan puede realizar este tipo de acciones, se necesitan el acceso a los drivers de código maestros Tyger y una terminal de administrador con un nivel de acceso. Dirígete a los servidores centrales y prueba nuevamente - Avisa la IA

En la entrada de la puerta que destruyó el visitante, un cruce se abre y permite ver el pueblo de Ponyville… o la mayor parte de este, la mitad del pueblo está en llamas, mientras se escuchan de fondos los disparos y gritos

— Bueno ya hice lo que tenía que hacer en este lugar, ponte en modo de hibernación, me da igual - Dice el joven con molestia

— Procesando solicitud… -

«...**Error**»

— Terminal de acceso secundario Unit ¿Qué desea hacer? - Dice la IA con un tono de voz amable

Luis ignora la computadora, mientras este observa como, Neytirix sale del cruce, sin ninguna herida visible, aún con todo lo que está ocurriendo en el pequeño pueblo de Ponyville y su importante batalla

— Pensaba que durarías más, pero ya todo está hecho, solo queda detener al Minerals y al otro robot que pronto caerá - Avisa el dragón rayado, con una mirada tranquila

— A terminar lo que falta... necesito dormir una larga siesta cuando me retire - Dice Luis, mientras salta al cruce y el guardián lo sigue.

**Por otro lado, en el pueblo:**

_La situación es bastante estresante, las chicas han logrado mantener al Minerals en la plaza de la ciudad, mientras evitamos que siga hiriendo a otros ponys. Muchos guardias han resultado heridos ya que esta cosa escupe una especie de ácido y es muy difícil esquivarlo._

_Por ahora estamos luchando sin problemas, al ser mucho más que el enemigo, podemos controlar la situación hasta un cierto punto... Twilight, Luna y Starlight fueron llevados al hospital, mientras Ember y Celestia luchan aquí con nosotros al haber sido curadas por el visitante… claro que de todas forma lo hubiera hecho Neytirix, eso solo fue una simple excusa ya que si no no me hubiera curado cuando me disparó el Rajin._

**Continuará:**

**Próximo capítulo: Tuercas y tornillos.**

Nuestra batalla continúa, el hostil es bastante fuerte y extraño. Uno tiene interés en la vida humana… y el otro solo destruye todo a su paso sin ningún tipo de sentimiento ¿Esto podrá acabar bien? O solo es el comienzo de algo más aterrador.

**Nota:** Si encuentras un error, por favor reportarlo para su inmediata corrección. Gracias

**Versión** 1.3

**Palabras**: 9045

Hey dejaré estas palabras... la verdad he vuelto al fin, lamento el atraso en las publicaciones... esta situación del Covid-19 es bastante crítica... querido lector, sigue las indicaciones de las instituciones de salud de tu país... en otro caso, espero que les guste este capítulo... no olvides dejar algún comentario ya saben que me alegra leer su opinión. Sin más que agregar, me despido. Un saludo y éxitos, además gracias por leer :D

¿No les parece sospechoso que este fic trata de un virus que exterminó a la humanidad?...


End file.
